


Rumors

by SlayerKitty



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerKitty/pseuds/SlayerKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't believe everything you hear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic a product of a tooth removal I had done a few years ago, by a dentist named Dr Bang.

Luke was lonely.   
  
That was pretty much the long and the short of it. He was lonely. Sure, he had friends (several), his family was great (when his parents weren’t fighting and passing him and siblings around like messages in bottles), and he had a job that he loved (no complaints about that).   
  
It was simply that he was twenty-two, and his romantic heart was desperate for someone. Most days he could ignore the feeling – he had plenty of distractions – but on nights like tonight, it was too hard to push the melancholy away.   
  
Just once, he wanted to know what it was like to be truly loved and cherished.   
  
He was slumped down in the arm chair in his parents’ living room. The sounds of his brother’s snores echoed down the stairs, and he could hear his sisters’ music playing faintly.   
  
His parents were out for the night, reconnecting yet again, and Luke, well, Luke was alone…as usual.   
  
He sighed as his phone rang, and he dug the cell out of his pants pocket.   
  
“Hey, Noah,” Luke said into the phone, answering it after a glance at the caller ID.   
  
“Hey, I just wanted to make sure we were on for tomorrow.”   
  
“Yeah,” Luke answered. “Your appointment is at nine, right?”   
  
“Yep,” Noah confirmed. “Ameera and I really appreciate this.”   
  
“It’s no problem,” Luke replied. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He hung up and sighed again.   
  
He and Noah had tried dating once, a few years ago. Luke had actually come between Noah and Maddie–another of their friends-but things had been good for awhile after (once Noah’s father had gone to jail and Luke could walk again - _take that_ Colonel Winston Mayer). Then Ameera had shown up and Noah had married her so she could get a green card. Luke just couldn’t watch him pretend to be with someone else. It hurt too much.  
  
So Luke had ended it, seemingly almost before it had ever really begun. Amazingly, Noah and Ameera’s marriage had lasted and Luke had eventually become really good friends with both of them.   
  
Tragically, Noah had been blinded in an accident with some fireworks while on the set of his movie – a film for his senior project at school. He would be having his first appointment with the new Neurologist at Memorial in the morning – Dr. Reid Oliver.   
  
Luke had never met the man, let alone spoken to him. Bob Hughes had hired Dr. Oliver on his own, but after seeing his file, and his accomplishments, Luke had approved him to run the Nuero wing that his foundation was funding. It would be nice to finally put a face with a name, to finally meet the man who would be running the new wing, especially since Dr. Oliver had been in town for a few months already.   
  
“Luke!” One of his sisters, Natalie, it sounded like, called his name.   
  
“Coming, Nat!” He called back, heading upstairs, and forgetting his doldrums for the moment.   
  
He had no idea what the morning would really bring.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why don’t you wait here?” Luke helped Noah into a nearby chair. “I’ll let the nurse know you’re here.” Noah nodded, folding his cane up into his lap. Luke approached the nurse’s station, waiting for one of the nurse’s to notice him. As such, he couldn’t help but over hear what they were discussing. 

“Did you see him, Gretchen?” One of them, Becca, Luke thought, asked the other nurse with a giggle.

“Yep,” Gretchen answered. “He definitely had the ‘I just got drilled by Dr. Bang’ look.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Becca replied. “How does he do it?” 

“I don’t know, because I’ve heard that Hughes is a horndog for anything in a skirt.” 

“I can’t believe Dr. Bang got to him,” Gretchen agreed. “Does this mean that Dr. Bang is going to turn all the men in this hospital gay?” 

Luke cleared his throat. He didn’t need to hear any more of this conversation. 

“Oh, Mr. Snyder!” Becca exclaimed. 

“Hi, Becca.” The girl’s face was scarlet, and Gretchen murmured something before leaving the desk area. “Noah Mayer is here for his appointment with Dr. Oliver.” 

“I’ll let him know you’re here.” She mumbled, and then walked away with a chart in her hands. 

“Thanks.” Luke couldn’t help but grin. He wondered who the elusive “Dr. Bang” was – he knew there was no one at the hospital with that name – and if Casey was the Hughes they’d been referring to (Luke had long wondered about Casey and his sexual preferences, but as there was never any attraction between him and Casey, he’d let it go).

“She’s getting the doctor,” Luke said, taking the seat next to Noah, who nodded. 

*

“So, Noah, here’s how it’s going to go,” Dr. Oliver began, walking into the exam room to see his patient sitting up on the table, a tall blond man standing next to him. “We’re going to do some tests, and then I’ll give you my opinion on what the next best step is.” He didn’t even bother to introduce himself – too much time was spent wasted on pleasantries.

“Dr. Oliver?” Noah questioned.

“Who else?” Reid answered. “Now, once we devise a course of action and a therapy plan, we can get started on it and get your eyesight back.” 

“Sounds good,” Noah agreed. 

“Excellent,” Reid said, and then turned around and walked out. 

“Excuse me.” A voice spoke up behind him when he reached the hallway. Reid heaved a sigh. He hated it when family members got involved in patient care. 

“Yes?” Reid turned around to see the blond guy glaring at him. 

“That’s all you’re going to do?” 

“I can’t operate with out tests, Mister…”

“Snyder. Luke Snyder,” Luke answered. At least he could refer to the guy by name now, instead of hot, or blond or annoying as fuck. “You were barely in there five minutes. You didn’t introduce yourself, you barely spoke to him, and you didn’t even make eye contact.” 

“Well,” Reid began, “He’s blind, so he wouldn’t know if I made any eye contact or not. Second, all Mr. Mayer wants is to see again. Whether or not we make nice has nothing to do that and third, I don’t need you telling me how to do my job.” With that, Reid turned and walked away. 

*

“Hey Luke, my man,” Casey greeted him, dropping down into the seat next to Luke. Luke glanced at him from where he’d been staring into his coffee cup. 

“Hey Case,” Luke replied. 

“What are you doing here?” Casey asked. 

“Waiting on Noah,” Luke answered. “He’s getting some tests.” 

“That’s right; he was meeting with his neurosurgeon today.” 

“Yep.” Luke took a sip of coffee and made a face. It had gone cold.

“I though you’d be more excited for him.”

“I am, but his doctor is an ass.” 

“That sucks. Who’s his doctor?”

“Dr. Oliver,” Luke answered. “He was a total jerk to Noah and to me.”

“Dr. Oliver?” Casey’s voice sounded funny. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“No reason,” Casey practically squeaked, jumping to his feet. “I gotta go.” And he walked away quickly, leaving Luke staring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

The nurses always had one of three reactions when Reid asked them to do something. The first one was to roll their eyes or give some expression of dislike and defiance. The second one was to blush or giggle and then scurry off to hopefully do the things he’d requested in a correct manner the first time. The third was for them to burst into tears. 

It went without saying that he preferred the first, didn’t understand the second (after all, he was gay – why would women be blushing or giggling at anything he did?), and the third he loathed – which meant, of course, it was the reaction he got the most.

It wasn’t his fault if Bob Hughes had hired incompetent staff. It wasn’t like Oakdale was a shining beacon for the upstanding in the medical profession. He wouldn’t even be here if not for the new Neurology wing. He’d been given carte blanche by Bob (and others funding the project) to equip and staff it as he saw fit. 

Unfortunately, these nurses were the best he was going to get. 

He dropped off Noah Mayer’s chart at the station, instructing the nurse to put page him the minute his patient’s test results came back. 

Reid’s mind was still wrapped around his encounter with Noah’s…what was Mr. Snyder to Noah anyway? He recalled from Noah’s chart that he was married, so definitely not his partner. 

Speaking of Mr. Snyder… he and Noah were headed in Reid’s direction. Reid resisted rolling his eyes, though it pained him greatly. 

“Dr. Oliver?” Noah said. 

“Can I help you with something, Noah?” Reid asked. Mr. Snyder was glaring at him. Reid ignored him. 

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Noah told him. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Reid cautioned. “You can thank me once you can see again.” Noah laughed. 

“Will do, Doc,” He turned to Luke. “I’m going to make sure that the nurse has Ameera’s cell number in my chart, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

Reid observed Luke watching Noah with hawk eyes, the blond breathing out a sigh when Noah reached the nurse’s station with out incident. 

“He’s a grown man, Mr. Snyder,” Reid couldn’t resist commenting. “I’m sure he can walk three feet without a babysitter.” 

“He’s blind.” 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Reid said in mock surprise. “He doesn’t need you coddling him.” 

“I am not-"

“You are,” Reid insisted, “I’ve seen you two together for roughly fifteen minutes-"

“Whose fault is that?” Luke snapped

“And even I can see it,” Reid continued as if Luke hadn’t interrupted. “This treatment plan and surgery aren’t going to be easy. I need him to fight for it, not be babied.”

“His wife and I are all he’s got, Dr. Oliver,” Luke said, “I’m not going to force him to endure this alone.”

“I never said you had to,” Reid replied, “But you don’t need do everything for him either.” With that, Reid turned and walked away.

*

“Bob, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Luke poked his head into Bob’s office after knocking lightly. He’d taken Noah home, and then come back, Reid Oliver and his attitude weighing heavily on Luke’s mind. 

“Sure, Luke,” Bob gestured for him to have a seat in the chair in of his desk. Luke observed the Bob’s gray hair, and tired eyes. It was no secret the hospital was unofficially look for replacement for Bob – he was getting older, and planning to retire once the new wing was off the ground. “How was Noah’s appointment with Dr. Oliver today?” 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk you about,” Luke said, “I’m concerned about Dr. Oliver.”

“What about him?”

“His beside manner is atrocious,” Luke began, “He barely spent any time with Noah before shoving him off on a tech for tests, and didn’t even come back to see him before we left.”

“I showed you his file, Luke, when I hired him.” Bob stared at him, the epitome of calm, and Luke started to feel like he was over-reacting. “He’s a great doctor.”

“But what use is a great doctor if he’s horrible to his patients?”

“I’ve seen him in action, Luke, and maybe it isn't all pretty, but he’s a damn fine doctor and he does what it takes to save lives.” Bob replied. “Beside manner can be taught. The kind of skill and drive that Dr. Oliver has can’t be learned.” Bob smiled a little. “Memorial is lucky to have him.” 

“I know I haven’t been as hands on with the Neuro wing due to my other foundation commitments, but I’m concerned about the image he presents to the hospital board and the town.” 

“Why don’t we give it a little more time?” Bob suggested. “If you’re still unsatisfied in a few months, we’ll revisit the idea of finding someone new.” 

“You really think he can change?” 

“It’s been known to happen.” Bob smiled again. 

“I guess we’ll try it your way,” Luke agreed, “Thanks Bob.” 

“Don’t hesitate to come to me if you have more concerns.” Bob told him. Luke nodded and left his office.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bubbles, I thought I told you he wasn’t allowed in here!” Henry’s shill voice was the first thing Reid heard when he walked into Al’s diner with Katie. He loved the girl, especially because she’d pretty much moved him out of his hotel room and into her house the minute they’d met, but he did not get her friendship with Henry Coleman at all. The man was clearly repressed, with a wardrobe to Narnia filled with shirts so hideous they could probably cause an epileptic seizure. 

“Aww, Hank. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Reid replied, sitting down at the bar as Katie let out a giggle and sat down next to him. 

“Don’t laugh at him, Bubbles,” Henry practically ordered her. “He’ll start thinking he’s funny.” 

“Henry, be nice,” Katie chided, and Reid hid a smirk. 

“Why do I have to be nice? He never is!” Henry exclaimed. 

“We’re just going to have breakfast,” Katie said. “If you can’t handle that, we can leave.” 

“Bubbles, don’t be silly. You can stay,” Henry replied. “Dr. Evil here can go.” 

“You know, Henry, one of these days you’re going to realize just how much you like me.” Henry sputtered at Reid’s words. 

“Can we just order, please?” 

They were just placing their order when the bell over the door rang again, and laughing voices filled the room. Reid turned his head to see Mr. Snyder, Noah Mayer, and a Muslim woman he assumed was Noah’s wife. 

Reid couldn’t help but watch them as they sat down in one of the booths. Ameera was very hands on, helping Noah sit, constantly keeping up contact. Luke seemed to sit stiffly across from them, despite the cheerful nature of their conversation. Henry walked over to take their order, and Reid eyed him too. He seemed stiff with Noah and Ameera, and overly nice to Luke. 

“What’s that about?” Reid couldn’t help but ask Katie. 

“Oh. Well, Noah dumped Henry’s little sister…for Luke.” Katie told him, pointing at Mr. Snyder. Reid glanced at her in surprise. “And then Ameera came to him and needed help, so he dumped Luke for her.” 

“God, this town is like a nightmare.” 

“Oakdale is great, and you like it here.” She poked his hand with her finger. “Admit it.” 

“Watch the hands, Goldilocks,” Reid replied. “And the day I admit that is the day Hell freezes over.” 

Reid was just digging into his breakfast, when Luke appeared beside Katie. “Hey, Henry, Ameera says the smell of the sausage is upsetting her stomach, so Noah was wondering if he could have bacon instead.”

“Whatever Noah wants.” Henry’s tone was almost pissy as he took the plate, and Reid fought back a smile. 

“Oh my God,” Katie looked at Luke, excited. 

“What?” Luke asked. 

“Is she pregnant?” Katie asked. Luke’s head whipped around to stare at Noah and Ameera. Reid observed that his face turned about three different shades of white.

“I don’t know,” Luke answered. “If they ask…tell them I had to go, okay?” He turned and walked out before Katie could stop him.

*

“Are you all right, Mr. Snyder?” Luke swore internally. He should have kept going, should have gotten in his car and drove away. But he’d barely been able to catch his breath at the thought that Katie had put in his head. 

“Go away please.” 

“Nope,” Dr. Oliver put his hands in his pockets. “You look like you’re about to pass out, and as a doctor I’m obligated to help.” 

Luke snorted. “Like you care about me.” 

“I don’t,” Dr. Oliver said. “But I can’t stand the idea of you keeling over dead when I could have done something to stop it.” He paused. “It’s bad for my digestion.” 

“I’m fine,” Luke insisted. 

“You are a lot of things, Mr. Snyder, but fine isn’t one of them.” He reached out to take Luke’s arm in his hand, and the brief touch of his fingertips was like an electric shock against his skin. Luke jerked his arm away. “I’m trying to help you out here.”

“Who asked you to?” Luke snapped. “I said I’m fine.” 

“Who’s the doctor here?” Luke pushed himself away from the wall, and stared Dr. Oliver in the face. 

“You think you just know everything, don’t you? You don’t know anything about me.” 

“I know you look like you’re about to pass out,” he said, grabbing Luke’s arm again. Luke jerked again, but Dr. Oliver held tight, moving closer when Luke pulled. Suddenly, Luke couldn’t seem to focus on anything but how close Dr. Oliver was to him. He couldn’t stop his eyes from searching the doctor’s face to see if he was feeling the same things that Luke was. 

“Just let me take your damn pulse, Mr. Snyder,” Reid murmured. “If it’s normal, I’ll let you go and you can be on your merry way.” 

“Fine.” Luke found himself agreeing. They stood there quietly, Dr. Oliver taking his pulse and checking his watch. After a long moment, he pulled his hand away from Luke’s arm. Luke felt the loss and wasn’t sure why Dr. Oliver affected him so much. 

“You’re fine.” Dr. Oliver told him, back away. 

“Thank you.” Luke muttered, before turning and walking away. 

*

Dr. Oliver was still haunting Luke’s thoughts the next day as well. 

He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t shake them. He kept catching himself getting lost in thought, sliding into daydreams. He’d already learned that picturing himself with Dr. Oliver lead to urges he didn’t want to deal with. 

Instead, Luke kept picturing Dr. Oliver and that man from the bar, rolling around in bed together. Heavy breathing filled the room, as Luke got lost in the fantasy once again. Luke didn’t even realize that his hand had drifted to his cock, until a knock on his very open door startled him. 

“Mr. Snyder?” His secretary called his name. Luke jerked abruptly in response. 

“Yes?” He said, hoping his voice wasn’t as squeaky as it sounded. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” she apologized, but he waved his hand in reply. “I just need your signature on this.” 

He signed the document she put on his desk, and then sighed when she left the room. He couldn’t keep doing this. 

Loneliness was not an excuse to let his imagination get away from him. 

_Fuck._

He didn’t even _like_ Dr. Oliver. 

But he kept thinking that he would never find what he was looking for in Oakdale, resigned to being alone. So why should he keep waiting for Mr. Right, when he could put himself in Reid’s path and at least have one night with him?

Luke was actually trembling at the direction his thoughts had taken. Could he really be Reid’s next conquest? Did he want one night of meaningless sex with Reid Oliver?

Closing his eyes, Luke made a decision.


	5. Chapter 5

“Luke, can I talk to you a second?” Luke looked up from his club soda with lemon to see Allison Stewart standing over him. 

“Sure, Alli, what’s up?” She slid into the chair across from him at his words. 

“It’s about Casey,” Allison said, biting her lip. “Has he – do you know if he’s seeing someone?” 

“I honestly have no idea, Alli,” Luke replied. “If he is, he hasn’t said anything about it to me.” He took a sip of his drink. “Why do you ask?”

“There are just some rumors floating around the hospital…” she trailed off. Allison and Casey had been on again/off again for as long as Luke could remember. They were currently off, since Allison had decided,  
once again, to sleep with another man the night before her and Casey’s wedding. 

Luke knew she felt bad – he couldn’t judge her actions – he’d done far stupider stuff, and put way more people at risk for some of his behavior. 

“You shouldn’t pay attention to gossip,” Luke teased.

“I know, I know.” Allison looked sheepish. “It’s just…the rumor got started somehow, right?” 

“True, but how do you know Casey didn’t start it just to make you jealous?” Luke suggested. “I don’t think he would, but…” 

“True.” She smiled. “Thanks, Luke.” 

“Anytime.” He smiled back. Luke checked his watch as she walked away. He’d already been waiting over an hour for Maddie to show up – he sent her a quick text to find out where she was. 

He glanced up when he heard the chatter of several women, just in time to see some of the nurses from Memorial take the table next to him. He smiled at their excitement, clearly they were glad for a night out, and then realized they were staring fixatedly in the corner of the bar. 

At Dr Reid Oliver. 

“Guys, should we even be doing this?” Luke heard Becca whisper. 

“We’re just having drinks, Becca,” Gretchen replied. “What’s he going to do, call us names? He does that anyway.” 

Luke made a mental note that Dr. Oliver’s nurses were not happy with the way they were being treated as something to bring up to Bob. He couldn’t help but watch Reid as well. He was sitting alone, drinking a beer, and typing something on his cell phone. Suddenly, a man approached him and sat down. The nurses all let out squeals as they watched Dr. Oliver exchange words with the guy. He had no idea why the nurses were so excited about Dr. Oliver talking to another man. Luke hoped he wouldn’t piss the guy off and get punched or something. The last thing the hospital needed was a lawsuit. 

Instead, the two of them rose after a moment, and once they were out the door, the nurses pretty much freaked out. 

“Oh, my God.” Becca uttered. 

“We saw it happen with our own eyes.” Gretchen squealed. 

“Dr. Bang in action!” one of the other nurses crowed. 

Luke nearly choked on the sip of soda he’d just taken.

Holy shit. 

_Dr. Oliver was Dr. Bang?_

*

Luke rolled over in bed, sleep eluding him. He couldn’t seem to turn his brain off. 

All he could see in his head was Dr Oliver. Dr Oliver was a good looking man, if Luke was honest. It was just Dr Oliver's personality that was horrible. What did Dr Oliver have that attracted enough men that the nurses had taken to stalking him and his conquests? 

What was it about Reid Oliver that made these men come calling… and why couldn’t Luke stop thinking about him? 

He sighed. 

_Shut up, brain, shut up._

Luke didn’t want to admit the thoughts that had been hovering in his brain since meeting the good doctor… the ones that said Luke had definitely noticed how attractive he was, even when Dr Oliver was spitting vitriol and being rude to… everyone. 

He didn’t want to admit that arguing with Dr. Oliver had given him a little thrill, and had made Luke feel more alive than anything had in a long time. 

He didn’t want to admit that if Dr. Oliver - that if _Reid_ \- turned an eye in Luke’s direction and beckoned him over, he would go. 

_In a hot minute._

Luke punched his pillow in frustration, rolling over one more time and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. 

Sleep was a long time coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid had no time for hospital gossip. He had patients to treat and lives to save. He had brains to explore and miracles to perform. So needless to say, the nurses had been especially annoying this morning, gathered in clusters, and talking quietly. 

He wondered if he was paranoid in thinking they were talking about him. It seemed like they were spending an awful lot of time staring at him. He decided to let it go. So what if they were talking about him – he didn’t have time for their petty bullshit. 

“Ready for the meeting Doctor?” Reid turned at the sound of Bob Hughes’ voice. 

“Of course,” Reid replied. “I’ve got a new list of suggestions for the Neuro wing, and I’m requesting some modifications to the budget.” 

“I’m sure that we’ll be able to get everything approved.” 

“Hope so,” Reid muttered. 

“How’s Noah Mayer doing?” Bob asked as they walked to the conference room.

“As well as can be expected,” Reid replied. “We should be able to do the surgery after he’s gone through a few rounds of treatment.” 

“Good, good.”

“Why are you so invested in his case?” 

“He’s a friend of the family,” Bob told him. 

“Isn’t everyone in this town?” Reid snarked. 

They walked into the conference room, and Reid nearly came to a dead stop. There, sitting at the table with all of the rest of the stuffed shirts, was one Luke Snyder.

Just fucking great. 

*

Reid’s glare was tangible. Luke swallowed back his nervousness. He could do this. He gave the doctor a once over, and reaffirmed his decision. He was willing to have one night of meaningless sex with Reid Oliver. 

_Very willing._

So he’d spent the rest of his afternoon devising a plan. 

_Step one: Be more visible in Reid’s life._

That’s why he was here, taking up his neglected seat on the board. He’d been happy enough to toss money at the new wing (it was in Brad’s memory, after all, and so Noah could get his eyesight back), but he’d left most of the day-to-day running to Bob and the staff at memorial.

By taking his place on the board, he would be involved nearly daily with Dr – Reid… and a lot of that could be one-on-one time, if he chose. Luke was sure other things would come up as well, other opportunities, and he was going to milk every one.

_Step two: Somehow let Reid know he was interested without coming over as too easy._

The second step would be harder. He had no idea how to act around Reid, except antagonistically. For all he knew though, maybe Reid got off on that. Or maybe it wouldn’t take much effort at all – the nurses seemed to think that all it took for “Dr. Bang” was someone male and breathing. 

_Step three: Sex._

The last one was obvious, and the thought of it both thrilled and terrified Luke to no end. He’d never wanted someone the way he found himself wanting Reid (not even Noah). He refused to let himself think about how it would be after and whether he’d hate himself for not waiting. He just wanted someone to want him, even if it was for one night only. 

It was a good plan. A sound plan. An insane, crazy, probably had no chance of working ever plan. 

Because there was one thing Luke forgot to factor into his plan, if the look on Reid’s face was anything to go by – Reid Oliver hated his guts. 

*

Reid sighed as he listened to Luke speak. It hadn’t even occurred to him that that “Mr. Snyder” always referred to in the meetings would turn out to be Luke. After all, Luke could barely be in his twenties – why would he be running a multi-billion dollar foundation? 

That was the only reason the jolt that went down his spine when he’d seen Luke sitting at the end of the conference table. He wasn’t sure what was more annoying – the fact that Luke was at the meeting or the fact that everyone on the board was pandering to him and telling him how great his ideas were. 

What irritated Reid the most was that Luke’s ideas were actually pretty good. He actually found himself nodding along with several of them before catching himself, and saying something slightly caustic. 

But it seemed that Luke was onto him, because Reid kept catching Luke staring at him, a knowing smirk on his face. 

The problem was, that smirk made Reid think all kinds of things – things he did not want to be thinking about Luke Snyder.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dr. Oliver, do you have a minute?” Luke put step one of his plan into motion right away, cornering Reid after the meeting.

“What is it, Mr. Snyder?” Reid turned around. He seemed to be standing unnaturally close to Reid, and Reid fought the urge to step back. He refused to be intimidated by Luke. 

“As you can see, I’ve decided to take a _personal interest_ in the new wing.” Reid thought that Luke might have put some emphasis on “personal interest”, but figured maybe he was imagining things.

“What does that have to do with me?” Reid asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, you are the head of the department.” Luke gave him a smile, and Reid stared at him for a long moment. 

“Fine, what do you want?” 

“I was hoping that we could get together and go over some of your proposals.” Luke patted the folder he held in his arms. 

“Let’s get something clear, Mr. Snyder.” Reid said after a moment. “I don’t like you.” 

“Yeah, I got that,” Luke replied, annoyingly cheerful. “But I really want to work closely with you on this project.” Reid couldn’t help but stared at him again, his attention drawn to Luke’s mouth for a split second as Luke licked his lips. 

“You don’t like me either,” Reid managed to get out. It almost seemed like… Reid shook his head to clear it. 

“We can put our differences aside something this important, don’t you think?” Luke touched his arm briefly. “Why don’t I drop by tonight?” 

Reid looked down at their joined flesh, and then back at Luke’s face. 

“You know where I’m staying?” his voice came out higher pitched than he meant it to. 

“Bob said you’re living with Katie,” Luke smiled again. 

Where the hell had the angry guy from their last two interactions gone? Reid knew how to deal with him. He didn’t know what to make of this new Luke Snyder. 

He didn’t like it at all.

“She’s my cousin, you know,” Luke added. “Through her marriage to Brad.” 

“Of course she is.” Reid couldn’t resist commenting. “I swear this town could give classes on inbreeding.”

“I’m going to ignore that,” Luke told him, letting go of Reid’s arm. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Reid stared after him as Luke walked away. 

What the hell was that? 

*

Luke walked away from Reid, his heart pounding. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that, or that it had actually worked. 

Tonight was going to be the night then. He would go over to Reid’s under the pretense of getting work done (and maybe they would do some work – Luke was finding himself fascinated by the Neuro wing and all it entailed), but if Reid offered to take him to bed, Luke would definitely not turn him down. 

The thought of sex itself made him a little nervous – after all, he and Noah had hardly had a chance to get physical between the paralysis and Ameera showing up. Luke was probably the oldest virgin in town. 

He drove home by route, almost without remembering how he got there. All he could think about was Reid. 

When he got home, he flopped on the couch. After a moment, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed, putting it up to his ear.

“I’m about to do something insane,” he said the moment the phone was picked up.

“ _Going on a bender insane or just run-of-the-mill Oakdale insane?_ ” his cousin Jade asked.

“Normal insane.”

“ _Is there such a thing?_ ” 

“Jade, I’m kinda freaking out here.”

“ _Okay, calm down_ ,” she replied. “ _Tell me the whole story._ ” Everything came spilling out then. Luke held nothing back – he could always tell Jade any thing and she would never judge. “ _Well, well, Luciano_ ,” she said when he was done talking. “ _I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I like it._ ” 

“Jade,” Luke whined. “You’re supposed to tell me not to do it.” 

“ _Why would I do that? He sounds hot, and clearly knows what he’s doing – why wouldn’t you want a first time like that?_ ” 

“Shouldn’t I be in love?” 

“ _Luke, you never know. He could be the one._ ” She paused. “ _Either way, you better call me in the morning with details._ ”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Luke let sarcasm drip into his voice. 

“ _You better, Snyder,_ ” Jade threatened. “ _I’ll keep calling you until you do._ ” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Luke glanced at his watch. “I gotta go.”

“ _Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,_ ” Jade laughed. 

“Goodbye, Jade.” He hung up, biting his lip. Reid would be home by now. 

It was time to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid looked up as Katie entered the condo, Jacob in tow. She looked frazzled, on the verge of tears.  
  
“What’s the matter?” he asked, getting up and taking the baby from her.  
  
“I’m late,” she tore through the living room, flinging her stuff down on the couch. “I have a dinner meeting with an ad exec and the head of marketing at the station for the show, and Margo was expecting me twenty minutes ago with Jacob and –“  
  
“Katie, go get ready,” Reid cut her off. “I’ll watch the kid for a few.” She dashed off to the bathroom with a muttered “Thanks!” and a moment later Reid heard the shower turn on.  
  
“Your mother is nuts,” he told Jacob, sitting the baby in his playpen. “But you know who’s even more nuts?” Jacob made a baby noise at him, pressing his face against the wire mesh of the playpen and giggling. “Me.” Reid poked awkwardly at Jacob’s face through the mesh, bumping Jacob’s nose. Jacob giggled again.  
  
“I am absolutely insane for letting Mr. Snyder talk me into meeting here.”  
  
“Are you talking about Luke?” Katie’s voice piped up behind him. “Are you two going on a date?” Reid turned around to see her standing there in a button down dress shirt and skirt, running a brush through her damp hair.  
  
“It’s not a date, Katie,” Reid answered. “He’s coming over to go over some things for the new wing.”  
  
“Do you want it to be a date?”  
  
“In case you haven’t noticed, Goldilocks, we don’t really like each other.”  
  
“Maybe you like each other a little too much.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Nothing!” She chirped, slipping on a pair of heels near the door, before walking over and picking Jacob up. Katie braced the baby on her hip, and grabbed her bags. “I’ll be out late. Have fun.”  
  
“Yeah,” Reid muttered to the sound of Katie closing the front door behind her. “Fun.”  
  
*  
  
Luke knocked lightly on Reid’s door, biting his lip. He was nervous.  
  
He’d never done anything like this before. Reid opened the door and Luke nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
“Mr. Snyder.” Reid’s voice dripped with disdain.  
  
“Dr. Oliver,” Luke replied, moving around Reid and into the condo.  
  
“Oh, gee, won’t you come in,” Reid said. “Make yourself at home.” Luke couldn’t help but laugh. “That wasn’t a joke.”  
  
“You know, you’re not nearly as mean as you want people to think you are.”  
  
“And you’re basing that observation on the three conversations we’ve had, two of which we spent yelling at each other?”  
  
Luke shrugged. “You push people’s buttons so they leave you alone. It’s a classic defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close.”  
  
“Can we just get to work?” Reid muttered, moving to grab a file.  
  
“Whatever you want.” Luke replied.  
  
*  
  
“Why do you need another lab?” Luke asked Reid, looking at him from the stack of papers on the table. They had the plans for the Nuero wing laid out between them, and were leaning toward each other as they looked at it.  
  
“Because once I open a skull, I’ve got precious little time to remove something and have it tested,” Reid answered. “The closer the lab, the faster I get the results.”  
  
“Okay, I get that.” Luke stroked his chin, lost in thought. “What if we put the lab over here, and then used this extra space for over night rooms?”  
  
“That’s….actually not a bad idea,” Reid told him. Luke grinned.  
  
“I’ve been known to have a good one every now and then.” It was then that Luke realized how close they were sitting. Their eyes locked, and Luke couldn’t help but let his gaze drift to Reid’s mouth and then back up. He licked his lips nervously, and something flashed in Reid’s gaze.  
  
The front door opened suddenly and the pair jumped apart as Katie came inside. Jacob was asleep on her shoulder.  
  
“You’re home early,” Reid commented.  
  
“Yeah, Margo called me to get Jacob,” she said. “He’s running a low grade fever and rubbing at his ear.”  
  
“I can check him out and call you in something,” Reid offered as Luke gathered his paperwork and shoved it back into his briefcase.  
  
He wasn’t sure if was relieved or disappointed.  
  
“I should…go.” Luke stood up.  
  
“Sorry I interrupted,” Katie told him. He shook his head.  
  
“It’s okay, we were about done anyway.” Luke went over to the door, and turned back to look at Reid. “I’ll be in touch,” he said, and then let himself out.


	9. Chapter 9

“Fancy meeting you here,” Luke smiled at Reid. Reid looked up from his newspaper, and Luke felt that little jolt in his stomach that only seemed to happen with Reid looked at him. 

“Are you stalking me now, Mr. Snyder?” Reid didn’t sound upset, merely bored. Luke fought a smile. 

“No, I come here nearly every day for coffee,” Luke answered. “I’m just earlier than usual because I have an overseas conference call in about a half hour.”

“What exactly is it that you do?” Reid arched at eyebrow at him. 

“I run Grimaldi Shipping – it’s a family company,” Luke replied, taking a seat. “And my foundation, of course.”

“Of course.” Reid nodded, but Luke got the feeling Reid was making fun of him somehow. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,’ Reid said. “You just don’t seem like the type to pander to the ‘family business’ line of work.” Luke blinked at him in surprise.

“Gee, doctor, that might be the nicest thing you’ve said to me.” Reid startled him by laughing, and Luke felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second. 

Reid was breathtaking when he smiled. 

“You should do that more often,” Luke met Reid’s gaze.

“What?” 

“Smile.” With that he got up, spying his coffee order ready at the counter. He was fairly certain Reid's eyes followed him. 

*

“I swear, Becca, he was totally into him.” Reid could hear Gretchen’s voice from down the hall. 

“I don’t know, Gretch.” He heard Becca reply. “I don’t think Dr. Bang was with anyone last night.”

“Don’t you ladies have work to do? Or is Oakdale’s version of “Who’s doing who?” more important?” Reid snapped. He couldn’t stand this town sometimes. Everyone was always in everyone else’s business, and the people seemed to change partners more frequently then Reid changed his socks. 

Except for Luke, it seemed. 

He really didn’t know what to make of Luke Snyder. At their first meeting, Luke had taken Reid’s head off over his care of Noah, and at their second meeting, he’d refused his help. Somehow something had changed, because now Luke was being…nice. Talking to him, laughing at his jokes, refusing to be pushed away by Reid’s sarcasm and insults, and Reid didn’t know what the hell that was about. It could just be that Luke had decided the new wing was a good thing to focus on, and that it didn’t do any good to fight with him about it. 

But that didn’t explain the longing Reid sometimes saw in his eyes. 

The nurses scurried off and Reid couldn’t help but grin a little in satisfaction. Casey Hughes walked by the desk and let out a squeak with he saw Reid.

“Hughes,” Reid greeted.

“Dr. Oliver,” Casey replied. 

“You get that problem of yours all straightened out?” 

“For now,” Casey muttered. “Thanks for… not saying anything.” 

“Not my problem, not my business.” 

Reid headed off to his office, unaware the nurses had heard everything. 

* 

Luke thought he might be sick. Noah and Ameera were sitting across from him at the kitchen table of the Snyder Farm, both looking incredibly happy. 

“Well, say something,” Noah encouraged. 

“That’s great, you guys,” Luke had to force the words out. “I’m really happy for you.” 

“It’s just so unexpected.” Ameera practically glowed as she spoke. “We didn’t intend for it to happen.” 

“It’s definitely good news.” Luke pasted as smile on his face and hoped that she couldn’t see how fake it was. He thought he’d made peace with this, with Noah and Ameera. But he saw the truth now – he’d been holding on, waiting for Noah and he hadn’t even known it. 

No more. 

He was done waiting around. Luke’s resolve to be with Reid was cemented now. He wanted it more than anything. He wanted someone who didn’t want anyone else but him, even if it was only temporary. 

“A baby, Noah,” Ameera was still gushing. “I still can’t believe we’re having a baby.”


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks passed, and Luke was still stuck on step one of his plan. It always seemed that the moment Luke got Reid alone, something happened. Luke’s mother would call and need him to come home and watch the kids; Reid would get called into surgery (that one happened a lot); Katie would come home early from whatever plans she had made (not that Luke minded, he loved Katie and they were fast becoming good friends). 

It seemed that Fate was against his plans. It didn’t help that Noah and Ameera were glowing with happiness, talk of the baby almost constant when Luke was around them. Luke sighed, setting the documents he was supposed to have been reading down on his desk. If anything, he supposed that he and Reid had gotten closer. 

Reid was no longer so abrasive in his presence. He seemed to like pushing Luke’s buttons, but never hard enough to make Luke truly upset. Luke enjoyed pushing Reid right back and they spent most of their time working and verbally sparring. Still, that’s not what Luke had intended when he’d started this. He wanted that one night with Reid. 

Rumors were still flowing about “Dr. Bang” at the hospital. Luke was running out of enough fingers to account for all the men that Reid was taking home with him. He didn’t understand why it was never him. 

Did Reid not want him?

*

When Reid walked into Al’s that afternoon for lunch, he was greeted with the sight of Luke sitting with Noah and Ameera at one of the corner booths, Luke holding some sort of picture in his hand. 

“It’s amazing.” Reid heard him say, before he handed the picture back to Ameera. Reid knew the girl was pregnant, Noah having gushed about it at their last appointment. His treatment was going well, and Reid thought he’d be able to operate soon. 

Luke caught his gaze, and murmured something to Noah and Ameera before crossing the diner to join him. 

“Late lunch?” he asked. Reid nodded, moving toward the counter. “Want some company?” 

“Don’t you have a multi-million dollar shipping company to run or some millions to throw at a fundraiser or something?” 

“Is that a no?” Luke clarified. 

“Sit.” Reid pointed to the stool next to him, and then sat down himself. He placed his order quickly with the waitress. “But you’re not getting any of my fries.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Luke laughed. 

*

They were walking back to the hospital, talking about the upcoming board meeting. Luke was still pressing for family rooms for the new wing, and Reid did not want that at all. That, however, was Luke in a nutshell. He was love personified. Normally people like that bothered Reid, and he wanted nothing to do with them.

But not Luke. 

He didn’t want to examine why. 

They reached the new Neuro wing, and were talking in the hallway (“Yes, Luke, I know that patients need their families and support personnel.”) when it happened. A man, someone Reid had never seen before, said his name.

“Dr. Reid Oliver?” 

“Yeah?” Reid replied, confused. The guy handed him an envelope. 

“You’ve just been served.” 

*

“What is that?” Luke asked, following Reid into the break room. 

“The sign says employees only,” Reid snapped.

“I don’t give a damn what the sign says,” Luke told him, taking the envelope from Reid’s hands and opening it. “You’re being sued?” 

“I guess.” 

“Who’s Dennis Judd?” He looked at Reid. The neurosurgeon had sunk down onto the bench, just staring at the floor. 

“It’s nothing, Mr. Snyder,” Reid said. “I’ll handle it.” 

“It’s not ‘nothing’.” 

“Just mind your own business.” Luke sat down next to him. 

“The Nuero wing is my business, and you are the Nuero wing, so if someone is suing you, then it is my business,” Luke pointed out. “So who is he?”

“He’s the father of a patient of mine who died last year.” Reid finally answered. “Annie.” Luke could see how affected the normally stoic man was. 

“Tell me about her,” Luke implored, covering Reid’s hand with his own. “Tell me about Annie.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I thought you were going to tell me about Annie,” Luke said, glancing at Reid. Reid had agreed to tell him when Luke had asked, stating that he wanted to do it at home (which was good, because Bob had come by moments later, discovered the lawsuit and put Reid on suspension per hospital policy. Reid had not taken that well). They had gone back to Reid and Katie’s condo, only to end up watching a baseball game on TV. 

“You don’t give up, do you Mr. Snyder?” 

“Nope.” Luke smiled at him. “You can call me Luke, you know.” 

“We have a business relationship,” Reid muttered, “It wouldn’t…”

“You call Dr. Hughes by his first name,” Luke pointed out. Reid sighed. 

“Fine.” He met Luke’s gaze. “Luke.” The sound of Reid’s voice uttering his name for the first time did something to Luke. It sent a delicious shiver down his spine, and he fought to keep from fluttering his eyelashes at the sensation. “What do you want to know?” 

“Everything,” Luke replied, scooting closer to Reid on the couch, "but mostly why she was so important to you.” Luke listened intently as Reid talked about Annie, a little girl with a beautiful smile and a terminal brain tumor, and no chance at life no matter what he did. “I’m sure you did everything you could for her,” Luke insisted, when Reid was finished. “You fight harder for your patients than any doctor I’ve ever seen.” Reid gave him a long, pain filled look and Luke felt his heart anguish. He didn’t like to see people in pain, to see Reid in pain. It was a side of Reid the doctor had always kept hidden, the vulnerable side Reid didn’t show anyone. 

He touched Reid’s hand instinctively, as he had earlier at the hospital, and was rewarded with the same jolt of electricity he always felt when they touched. Touching Reid was like touching a live wire, his heartbeat speeding up. 

Reid inhaled sharply, breaking their locked gaze to stare at their joined hands, and then back up to search Luke’s eyes. Luke wondered what Reid saw there, because then Reid was lifting a shaking hand and holding Luke’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Luke was trembling at this point, his grip on Reid’s hand probably causing Reid physical pain. Another beat passed as they continued to stare, and then Reid moved, leaning in and finally, finally, brushing Luke’s lips with his own. 

Luke couldn’t seem to catch his breath. That kiss, Reid’s lips barely grazing his, had set him on fire in ways he’d been unprepared for. He gasped and then Reid’s mouth covered his fully. His heart was going to fly out of his chest; just take flight and fly away. He couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs, and his head was spinning, and dear God, Noah had never kissed him like that. 

Luke might have been embarrassed at the noise he made, if he’d been aware of it. His hands had somehow moved to Reid’s chest, gripping Reid’s shirt. Reid’s hands, however, were wandering. They trailed over Luke’s body, pulling him closer still. Reid kept tugging until Luke was straddling his lap, the position short circuiting Luke’s brain and it was everything Luke wanted. 

This was it, it was really going to happen. Everything he’d wanted, worked for with Reid, had all come down to this moment and–

“I can’t do this.” Luke choked out, practically throwing himself backward. He nearly toppled the coffee table in his haste. 

“Luke, what?” Reid managed to get out, staring up at him with a dumbfounded expression. 

“I’m sorry,” Luke apologized, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest. “I thought I–but I–I can’t.” He slowly backed toward the door as he spoke, reaching out to grasp the knob when he was close enough.

“You don’t have to go,” Reid told him, uncertainty on his face. 

“I just-" Luke started again, words failing him once more. “I'm sorry. I have to go.” He flung the door open and left as fast as his feet could carry him. 

*

Luke slumped into the wicker loveseat on the front porch of the farm. What the hell had just happened? He still couldn’t process it. He’d had Reid right where he’d wanted him, and… he just couldn’t do it. 

Sure he’d been nervous, but he’d wanted it, wanted Reid, so very badly. More than he’d wanted anyone, including Noah. 

Luke frowned. 

“Want some company?” 

Luke glanced up to see his father standing near him. 

“Sure,” Luke replied, frantically adjusting his appearance, smoothing down his hair. 

“What’s on your mind?” Holden asked. 

“You sure you want to hear this?” Luke glanced at Holden. “It’s not my proudest moment.” 

“No judgment,” Holden held his arms up in surrender. 

“I tried to have a one night stand with Noah’s doctor.”

“Dr. Oliver?” Holden raised an eyebrow. Luke nodded, his face turning red. 

“Only I couldn’t go through with it,” Luke muttered. 

“You have your reasons,” Holden told him. 

“But I spent all this time getting close to him just so we could-" Luke cut himself off, realizing how he sounded. “I know, it’s awful, but he’s got a reputation for taking guys home, and I just wanted…” He sighed. “I don’t know what I wanted.” 

“Do you even like Dr. Oliver?” Holden asked, meeting his gaze. 

“Of course I do,” Luke answered. “We got off to a rough start, but he’s actually really funny and nice, once you get past all his posturing. He calls me on my crap, and kicks my ass at chess on a regular basis.” Holden smiled, and Luke paused. “What?” 

“It sounds like you’re in love with him.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I think I’ve done something stupid,” Luke said, sliding into a seat across from Noah. Noah, Ameera, Casey and Allison were in a corner booth of Al’s. All of his friends gave him worried glances. 

“What?” Casey was the first one to speak. 

“I kind of… made out with Dr. Oliver.” 

“Dude,” Casey raised his eyebrows at Luke. Allison’s mouth dropped open in shock; Ameera’s lips curved into a smile, and Noah… Luke couldn’t tell what Noah was thinking. 

“I know you two were working on the new wing together,” Allison began, “but I didn’t realize you’d gotten so close.” 

“Neither did I,” Luke muttered into his hands, which were now covering his face. “I’m aware now.” 

“So do you… like him?” Ameera asked, her voice gentle as always. 

“More than I realized,” Luke murmured. “But I freaked out and left, and now he probably thinks I’m too young or insane or something,” he groaned.

“Well, I’ve heard he’s not the nicest guy,” Allison spoke up. “But I’ve never worked with him directly.” 

“He’s not,” Luke laughed. “He’s rude.” 

“You like that?” Luke glanced at Noah as he finally said something. 

“He’s different with me.” And Reid was, too. 

“If you like him, Luke, you should tell him.” Ameera urged. 

In the end, Luke found himself agreeing with her. He did like Reid, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Just the other night, while beating Luke spectacularly at chess, Reid had indicated that he didn’t “do relationships”. 

But what did Luke have to lose?

*

“Hi.” Reid glanced up at the quiet greeting to see Luke standing in the doorway to his office.

“Wasn’t sure I’d see you again.” Reid replied. 

“Yeah, about that-"

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Snyder.” Reid cut him off. He’d made a mistake, let Luke get too close. It needed to end now. 

“My name is Luke,” he murmured.

“No.” Reid pushed his chair back; He shut the chart he’d been working and got up. “You’re Mr. Snyder, and I’m Dr. Oliver.” He went to move around Luke. “I need to get this chart to my replacement.” 

“Just wait a second, okay?” Luke held out his hand. “It wasn’t about you.” Reid sighed. He didn’t want to hear this. “I-I’ve never…” Luke trailed off, his face red. His eyes implored Reid to understand. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“That’s-" Reid stuttered a second, surprised.

“Yeah,” Luke breathed out. “And I kind of… panicked.” 

“Understatement, don’t you think?” Reid asked. 

“Maybe,” Luke allowed. “I don’t want this to affect our working relationship.” 

“It won’t.” Reid’s pager went off. “I really have to get this chart down.” 

“Right,” Luke said, moving out of the way. “So we’re good?” 

“We’re good,” Reid told him, opening the door. “Luke.” With that, he turned and walked away. 

*

Luke was heading for the elevator when he heard two of the nurses giggling behind him. “Do you think he’s slept with anyone on four?” Luke heard Gretchen ask. “Because there’s this nurse that keeps hitting on me, but I’m not going anywhere Dr. Bang has been.”

“You’re terrible.” Becca scolded. 

“It’s a valid concern.” Gretchen defended herself with a laugh. “Did you see the guy from yesterday?” 

They moved passed him, still talking, but Luke tuned them out. It was hopeless.

Reid would never settle into a relationship, that much was clear. Luke sighed, his heart feeling heavy. 

So he was back to his original plan, then.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke looked up to a knock on his office door. “Reid,” he said, surprised. He hadn’t seen Reid for a few days, and things between them were still a little weird. They’d emailed, and had a conference call with the architect for the new wing to make some improvements, but hadn’t had other contact. 

“Hi.” Reid looked all manner of awkward as he stepped into Luke’s office. “So you really do run it all.” 

“The man who would be king… except I’m really just a spoiled trust fund brat whose daddy is on the run from the law.” Luke sighed. 

“You said it, I didn’t,” Reid agreed. Luke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

“What’s up?” 

“I need you,” Reid answered, staring into his eyes. 

_Woah. Okay. Breathe, Luke._

The tone of Reid’s voice caused an immediate flashback to the other night, and Luke almost couldn’t reply for a second. 

“You… need me?” Luke asked, not sure what Reid meant.

“Your help,” Reid continued. “The Judd’s are dragging out this lawsuit as long as they can.” 

“What do you mean?” Luke slipped into professional mode. “What are they doing?” 

“Their lawyer keeps postponing the court date.” Reid pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. “They know they don’t have a leg to stand on where the case is concerned and they’re trying to drag it out to keep me from practicing as long as they can.”

“What can I do?”

“I don’t care – use your money, your connections, bribe a judge.” Reid met his gaze. “Just get me back in the operating room.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Luke smiled, and Reid smiled back. 

*

“Thanks, Grandmother. You’re the best.” Luke said into the phone. Reid watched him like a hawk, trying to get any detail he could from the conversation. Luke hung up and seemed startled by Reid staring at him. 

“And?” 

“Good news,” Luke said. “My Grandmother made some calls, pulled some strings, and got your hearing moved up.” 

“When?” 

“Day after tomorrow.” 

“Whose strings did she pull?” Reid asked, surprised that they’d been able to move it up so quickly. 

“It’s probably best that we don’t know.” Luke laughed. 

“Thank you,” Reid told him, getting up. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

“You won’t have to,” Luke said, rising from his chair as well. Reid couldn’t keep the questioning gaze off his face. “I’m coming to Texas with you.”

*

“So you’re going to Texas with Dr. Oliver,” Holden wiped his dirty hands on a rag before using it to mop the sweat off his brow. 

“Yeah.” Luke leaned over and turned a bolt with the wrench in his hand. Holden had seen that Luke needed to talk when Luke had arrived at the farm, and had promptly marched him out to the barn to work on the continually defunct tractor. “I don’t know what made me say it, I just…” Luke sighed. “I want to be there for him.” 

“Because you love him.” His father’s eyes bore into his. 

“Yes,” Luke agreed. “Because I love him.”

“Have you told him yet?” Luke shook his head. “Why not?”

“Reid doesn’t do relationships,” Luke explained, trying not to let the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach alter his mood. “He takes a different guy home every night if he wants to, and doesn’t care what anyone thinks about him.” 

“Is that really the kind of guy you want to be with, Luke?” 

“He’s different with me.” He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “When I’m with him, it’s like we’re the only two people in the world.” 

“I know that feeling well.” Holden grabbed a screwdriver, attacking one of the screws with it. “Just don’t get so caught up in it that it makes you blind to everything else.” 

“I won’t, Dad,” Luke promised. Even as the words were leaving his lips, he knew it was a promise he probably wouldn’t be able to keep.


	14. Chapter 14

Reid was going to strangle Luke. Luke, who was so, so certain that the outcome of Reid’s hearing would be in Reid’s favor. Luke, who wouldn’t stop with his constant cheery nature, and his big brown eyes.

Damn it.

Reid couldn’t get the other night of his mind. The feel of Luke in his arms was haunting his thoughts, as much as he tried to push it away. He didn’t know what to make of it, honestly, because he hadn’t been able to stand Luke at first. In fact, most infuriatingly, Luke had resisted all Reid’s attempts to get him to go away. Instead, Luke had stuck around, put up with Reid’s attitude and his barbs. It had gotten to the point where Reid was insulting him just to make Luke laugh. 

Reid didn’t know what to do with a relationship like that – if that’s what this was. Was it? 

Because Reid Oliver didn’t do relationships. 

“Reid?” Luke was waving his hand in front of Reid’s face. They’d been waiting in the hotel room for the last two hours, watching bad TV and eating microwave popcorn (Reid had protested the popcorn, but gave in when Luke repeatedly pointed out it wouldn’t kill him, just so the blond would shut up). Luke was reclined on one bed and Reid on the other. There would probably be more tension about that if they hadn’t been waiting on the review board to call. 

The decision from the Texas Board of Medicine would be coming any time, and the longer they went without a call, the more anxious Reid felt. He didn’t like feeling this way – and combining it with Luke’s “Mary Sunshine” act, he was about ready to snap. 

“What?” Okay, that might have come out harsher than he intended, if Luke’s expression was anything to go by. 

“You’re not watching the movie.” 

“It’s boring.” 

“We can watch something else,” Luke suggested. He held out the remote for Reid to take. Reid eyed him carefully. Luke looked worried now.

“I’m fine,” Reid muttered. “Stop looking at me like that.” Luke sighed. 

Reid’s phone rang, and they both jumped. 

“It’s the review board,” Reid breathed out, checking the caller ID. 

“Answer it!” Luke urged. Reid took a deep breath, pressed the accept button, and put the phone to his ear. 

*

Luke bit his lip, watching as Reid sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as he spoke on the phone. He couldn’t get any information out of Reid’s replies, and sat up himself, staring. 

Reid hung up the phone with a final “thank you”, dropping the cell on his bed and meeting Luke’s gaze.

“Well?” Luke asked. Before he could blink, Reid leaned forward and took Luke’s face in his hands, kissing him soundly. 

Instinct replaced shock after a second, and Luke kissed him back.

*

Reid broke the kiss, his hands still framing Luke’s face. Luke’s face was flushed, his mouth red, his eyes wide and dark with desire. Luke’s hands were grasping his wrists tightly. 

“I’ve been reinstated,” Reid murmured. 

“That was a hell of a thank you,” Luke panted, out of breath. 

The air in the room was charged, and Reid knew that if he wanted anything more to happen between him and Luke, he would have to be the one to make the first move. 

It’d been a long time since Reid had bedded a virgin. It’d also been a really long time since Reid had wanted anyone the way he’d wanted Luke. So he went for it. 

He moved slowly, giving Luke plenty of time to stop him, before kissing Luke lightly. 

It was Luke who took over. He let out a moan against Reid’s mouth, tangling his fingers in Reid’s hair. Reid bit at his lower lip, making Luke gasp in reply. Reid slipped his tongue inside Luke’s now open mouth, and the noise Luke made in his throat was positively obscene. 

Oh, this was going to be something. 

Reid pulled away again, registering the little whimper that escaped from Luke as he did so. 

“Please,” Luke whispered, sounding as if he was begging (and maybe he was - a thought that made Reid’s cock harder, if possible at this point). “Please don’t stop.” 

He pulled Reid’s mouth back to his, and who was Reid to refuse? Reid moved closer to Luke, rising up from the bed and pushing Luke back onto his. Luke moved back toward the head of the bed, finally sinking back against the pillows. Reid followed, their lips still attached. He settled in between Luke’s legs, pressing up against him, and Luke arched off the bed. 

“If I do anything you don’t like, you tell me,” Reid said quietly, moving his mouth from Luke’s in order to speak. “I mean it.” Luke nodded in reply. “You’re sure this is what you want?” 

“Reid?” Luke interrupted. Reid arched his eyebrow in reply. “Shut up and kiss me.”


	15. Chapter 15

Luke was nervous. He hoped Reid couldn’t tell. The last thing he wanted was for Reid to think he was bad at this. Of course, Reid was currently mouthing along the underside of Luke’s jaw, the slight stubble on his cheeks scraping Luke’s skin and making it hard for Luke to catch his breath, so he probably didn’t care at the moment. 

Reid went to work on Luke’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning the buttons, and Luke couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip at Reid purposely teasing his fingernails lightly over Luke’s skin as he went. Luke shivered as Reid’s mouth followed his hands, finding each piece of newly exposed skin before pulling Luke’s shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it. Luke moaned when Reid’s mouth found one of his nipples, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh. He and Noah had definitely never made it this far in their short time together, and if that felt this good, he couldn’t imagine how everything else would feel. Reid fingers drifted over to Luke’s transplant scar, his permanent reminder of how stupid he was as a teenager. 

Reid’s fingers stroked over the delicate mark, and Luke jerked a little as he met Reid’s gaze.

“Kidney?” Reid murmured. Luke nodded stiffly, praying Reid wouldn’t ask him anything else. But that seemed to be all Reid needed to know, and ran his tongue along the scar. Luke inhaled, surprised at how good that felt. He had a sudden need to feel Reid’s bare skin, and managed to slip his hand under Reid’s shirt. Reid took the hint, sitting up a little and pulling his shirt off over his head. Luke’s mouth went dry. 

Reid was… gorgeous. He reached out a trembling hand, touching Reid gently. Reid sat back, eyes closed, and let him explore. Luke wanted to see if he could elicit the same reaction out of Reid that Reid had gotten out of him and planted his mouth on one of Reid’s nipples. Reid made a noise in reply, and Luke smiled against his skin. Reid tilted his head up, kissing him again, and Luke gave himself over to it. He sank back onto the bed, taking Reid with him. He held Reid by the hips, Reid rocking against him. 

“Oh, God,” Luke moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He was so hard he ached, and Reid was moving just right, and nothing had ever felt that good–not even his own hand against his bare skin. Reid’s hands moved to Luke’s waist, and Luke felt his pants loosen, before Reid slid them off along with his socks and underwear. 

This was actually happening. Luke was naked in front of someone else. He fought the urge to cover himself as Reid climbed off the bed and went to his suitcase where he pulled out a couple things. Luke watched through half closed eyes as Reid stripped off the rest of his clothes. Aside from doing his best not to look around the locker room in high school, he’d never really seen another naked man before. Doubts crept into Luke’s head against his will as the bed sank, an indication that Reid had rejoined him.

He jumped when Reid’s hand touched his thigh. As if Reid could sense how he was feeling, he ran a soothing hand across Luke’s skin, and Luke could feel his questioning gaze. Reid’s touch was sending little shocks of desire shooting through him, and Luke answered him by tugging him close for a kiss. When Reid’s hand slid over and brushed against his cock, Luke actually whimpered. It was so, so, so much better when the hand belonged to someone other than himself. 

Reid knew just what to do, encircling his cock and beginning to stroke. The pleasure short circuited his brain. He couldn’t even kiss properly, little noises escaping his mouth where it rested against Reid’s lips. He could feel everything building, and gripping Reid’s arms tightly between his fingers, his noises getting louder. Reid moved his hand away just before Luke came, and he actually whined. Reid just chuckled. 

“I’ll get you there, don’t worry.” 

“Not…not worried,” Luke panted. 

“Most first times for guys go pretty quick,” Reid said quietly, straddling Luke, but making sure not to touch his cock in anyway. “And there’s a couple ways we can do this.” 

“Bedded many virgins?” Luke regretted the question the moment it came out of his mouth. He could feel his face turning red, but Reid just smirked. 

“A couple.” He nipped at Luke’s earlobe, and Luke shivered. “So here’s what I’m thinking.” 

“What’s that?” Luke breathed out as Reid’s tongue found one of the areas of his neck he’d worked over earlier. 

“I’m thinking that you’re gonna fuck me.” Luke couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him, Reid’s words combined with the delicious things he was doing to Luke’s neck. “And then I’m going to fuck you until you come again.” 

“Is that possible?” Luke asked, staring at Reid with wide eyes. Reid kissed him hard, and then broke away. 

“We’re gonna find out.” With that, Reid picked up the bottle of lube he’d dropped on the bed and coated his fingers. Intrigued, Luke propped himself upon his elbows. Instead of putting his fingers in Luke, like Luke thought he would, Reid put his arm behind his back, and then leaned forward. 

He was… Reid was… Luke couldn’t even complete the thought, the sight before his eyes mind blowing. Reid was straddling Luke’s lap and fingering himself. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Luke reached out, running his hands over Reid’s thighs. He moved one hand, taking a deep breath, and wrapped it around Reid’s cock, stroking lightly. Reid groaned but didn’t stop him, so Luke kept at it. He had no idea if it was doing a good job, but Reid seemed to like it. He bit his lip, letting go of Reid’s dick and slipping his hand under Reid, feeling where Reid was working himself open. Reid paused, and Luke froze. 

“Lube first.” Reid murmured, and Luke flushed. He should have known that. His hands shook as he opened the lube bottle and put some on his fingers. Luke slid his fingers back again, finding Reid’s and pushing one in beside them. Reid showed him how to move his hand, and then let him take over for a moment. Reid eventually grabbed Luke by the wrist, stilling his movement, and Luke withdrew his hand. 

“Ready?” Reid asked, picking up a condom and tearing open the wrapper. Luke bit his lip again and nodded, Reid slipping the condom over his cock and lubing it up. He leaned forward, lined up and then sank down slowly. 

“Oh.” Luke drew out the word as Reid moved until Luke was fully sheathed inside him. He’d never felt anything like this. “ _Oh, God._ ” And then Reid moved, up and down, slowly. The feeling was indescribable, and Luke could feel his orgasm building even though it had only been a moment or two. He stubbornly tried to hang on, shaking violently. Reid seemed to have other ideas, tightening around him, and sinking down hard. 

He exploded into bliss, crying out, unable to move or think. He didn’t even realize that Reid had lifted off him until fingers were probing the crack of his ass and slipping inside. Luke jerked against the intrusion, having never done that to himself before. 

“Relax.” Reid pressed a kiss to Luke’s thigh and then slid another finger inside. He was still shaking, his body and his brain on overload and then Reid moved his fingers and- 

“Fuck,” Luke choked out. He could feel desire shoot through him again, his cock stirring a little. He couldn’t catch his breath. Everything was just too much, and before he knew it, Reid was lining up and pushing inside. Luke didn’t have any words for this, for how full he felt, for how amazing it was, for any of it. 

When Reid moved, he moaned. The burn and the pleasure and just…everything. Reid thrust faster and harder, and to Luke’s surprise he realized he was hard again. Reid wrapped his hand around Luke’s cock a moment later, stroking between thrusts, angling to hit that spot and Luke shattered, falling apart with a cry. Reid followed with low moan, collapsing on top of him. 

Feeling hazy, Luke was dimly aware of Reid pulling out, of Reid moving around the room, of something soft and warm being moved across his abdomen. 

Before Luke knew it, he was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke rolled over in bed, his aching body waking him from sleep. He groaned, feeling tender and achy everywhere, his eyes fluttering open to stare at the hotel room’s off white ceiling. If there were any doubts about the previous night being real, they were gone now. He glanced at the empty spot beside him in the bed, and then sat up with a wince. Reid didn’t seem to be in the room, the bathroom door cracked with no sounds inside. Momentary panic gripped him – Reid wouldn’t just leave. 

Would he? 

Shaking his head, Luke realized that was ridiculous. They were still in Dallas – Reid would have to go back to Oakdale with Luke. A slow smile crept across his face as last night came back to him. He was definitely, most officially, not a virgin in any sense of the word. He finally understood why people wanted sex all the time. Being with Reid had been the most amazing experience of his life. When he’d started this crazy plan, his intent to get Reid into bed, there hadn’t been any real feelings involved. But now, Luke realized he actually loved Reid more. The way he’d taken care of Luke, and just…taken him…

And just like that, his smile fell. 

It was all over now. Luke had gotten what he’d wanted, and so had Reid. Reid didn’t do relationships. He did one night stands. 

Something pained inside Luke’s chest, and he struggled to keep himself together. His emotions were already raw, and this realization was trying to send him over the edge. Luke fought them back, standing stiffly, and shuffling into the bathroom. 

A long hot shower was in order.

And maybe a good cry.

*

“Good news, Goldilocks,” Reid said into the phone. He was currently at the coffee kiosk in the lobby of the hotel, getting two cups of it to take back to the room. 

He’d left Luke sleeping, hoping to be back before Luke woke up. Reid hadn’t been able to bring himself to wake Luke up. He frowned, not liking that thought process. 

“I can hear you frowning, Reid,” Katie replied. “Did it not go well?” 

“Actually, it went great,” Reid contradicted her. “I’m a doctor again.” 

“Reid, that’s great!” she said, excited. “We’ll celebrate when you get home.” She paused. “Which is…”

“Today, as far as I know,” he answered. 

“Good. Jacob’s missed you.” Katie’s voice wobbled just a little, and Reid couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face. 

“Well you tell the drool machine I look forward to see him again.” 

“I’ll do that,” Katie agreed. “So… how are things with Luke?”

“Things are fine with Luke.” Reid answered, not wanting to give away the fact that he’d spent all night exploring every inch of Luke’s body, and now knew at least three places that made Luke cry out in ecstasy. 

“Just ‘fine’?” Katie teased. 

“Yes, Katie.” Reid insisted. “Things between Luke and I are fine. He really went to bat for me with this whole trial thing, and getting me a really good lawyer, and…”

“Well, well, Dr. Oliver.” Katie interrupted him. 

“What?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you have a thing for Luke.” Reid inhaled sharply at her words, surprised. 

“Wh-what?” he sputtered. “I do not have a _thing_ for Luke Snyder.” 

“Uh huh,” Katie said in a tone that screamed ‘I don’t believe you’. “You keep telling yourself that Reid. Maybe you’ll start to believe it.”

By now, Reid had managed to take the two coffees and his phone into the elevator, and was slowly headed down the hall to his and Luke’s room. “Look, Katie, we’ll debate your sanity later. I gotta go.” 

“You bet we will!” she promised before hanging up. Reid shook his head as he came to a stop outside their room. He wanted to deny Katie’s words as surly as he had when on the phone with her, but he couldn’t. Because he had the sinking suspicion that Katie was right, especially considering the way his heart beat sped up when Luke was in the room. 

For the first time in his life, Reid had no idea what to do next.


	17. Chapter 17

Reid let himself back into the hotel room he was sharing with Luke to the sounds of the shower running. He was still reeling from his revelation in the hall – he had feelings for Luke. He smiled faintly as he caught sight of the rumpled sheets on the bed, memories from the night before flooding through him, and making his pants feel a little tighter. Reid had never expected that he would end up sleeping with Luke. When they’d met, it’d been instant dislike. For some reason though, Luke had backed off on how Reid was handling Noah’s patient care and instead had gone full fledged into running the new wing with him. Luke had gotten under his skin. 

He shook his head, unsure of where this was going to go. Did he want more with Luke?

Maybe they could come to an arrangement. Reid could handle that. Luke had certainly been eager and willing, and the noises he made… Reid could feel himself growing hard just thinking about it. Reid would definitely be okay with teaching Luke anything he’d ever wanted to know about sex. 

The shower turned off and there were sounds of fumbling around for several moments. Reid settled himself into the armchair with his coffee after setting Luke’s cup down, and propped his feet up on the bed. He opened the paper he’d bought, and was casually skimming the metro section when Luke emerged from the bathroom. 

“Hi.” Luke bit his lip after uttering the greeting. 

“Good Morning,” Reid returned, dropping his paper slightly to look at Luke. He was flushed from his shower, hair wet and in disarray. Reid wanted him right then. It was everything he could do to keep himself in the chair. “There’s coffee.” Reid gestured with his head toward the other cup on the table. 

“Thanks.” Luke shuffled slowly to the other chair and sat down with a wince. 

“Sore?” Reid couldn’t help but ask. Luke nodded, blushing as he took a sip. “That’s normal.” 

“Are you?” Luke asked quietly. Reid chuckled. 

“A little. Probably not as much as you are.” They fell into an awkward silence. Reid decided to take pity on Luke. “No regrets?”

Reid was met with Luke’s blinding white smile, and he could barely keep his breathing even when Luke murmured, “None.” 

“Good.” He took a drink. 

“It’s hard to believe that we didn’t like each other at first,” Luke said softly, blushing again and staring down into his coffee cup. 

“You grow on a person,” Reid replied. “Like fungus.” Luke let out a laugh. 

“So what happens now?” Reid met Luke’s inquisitive gaze.

*

“We had an amazing night,” Reid murmured. 

“We did.” Luke’s heart sank. It really was a one time only thing. He tried not to let the hurt show. After all, Reid had no idea how Luke felt. “I should have known going in it wouldn’t be more than that.” He stood up. “We should pack. The plane leaves in an hour.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Reid agreed softly, an unidentifiable expression on his face. 

Luke got up and began shoving things into his suitcase, making them fit like the pieces of a puzzle. 

Too bad he couldn’t do the same with his shattered heart. 

*

The plane ride back to Oakdale was awkward at first, but then relaxed into a game of chess. Luke tried as best he could to keep faking his smile. 

It hurt to just sit there and pretend everything was normal. 

Everything wasn’t normal. He’d changed. It was something he’d thought over-dramatic and clichéd, but it was true–sex changed a person. He was suddenly more aware of his body, of Reid’s body. Of how good the simple act of touching someone and being touched could feel. He’d also learned that sex didn’t equal love, and it was painful, painful lesson. 

He and Reid parted ways at the airport, agreeing to speak again in a few days and go over some new things for the Neuro wing. Luke drove home on auto pilot, his brain a mess of confusion, and his heart aching. 

He hadn’t felt like this since the day he’d watched Noah marry Ameera in front yard at the farm. He held himself in check as he pulled into his mother’s driveway, parked the car, and got out. He could hear the kids shouting excitedly inside, announcing his arrival. It wasn’t long until all of his siblings were piled on the couch with him, hurriedly ripping open the souvenirs he’d bought from the hotel gift shop. 

His mother finally chased Natalie and Ethan off to the play room, and Faith up to her room. Luke smiled his thanks.

“You okay, Sweetie?” Lily asked once it was just the two of them. 

“I’m not sure,” Luke tried to keep his voice from wavering, but didn’t succeed. 

“Did something happen in Texas? With Dr. Oliver?” 

“I don’t… can we just… not talk about it?” he asked, pleading with his eyes. He just couldn’t do that. Not yet. The wound was too fresh, the anguish too raw. 

“Sure,” Lily agreed, before patting him on the arm. He could still see the worry in her eyes though, and felt the need to escape her gaze. 

“I’m going to go take a nap,” Luke murmured, heading upstairs. He had just flopped down onto his bed when he felt the mattress jostle. 

“What’s got you so down, Jerkface?” Faith asked. Luke turned his head and looked at her. 

“Nothing, Faithy,” he replied, knowing how much she hated that nickname. “I’m just tired.”

“I’m sure you are,” she agreed. “I mean, if I’d been up all night doing things that resulted in ginormous hickies on my neck, I’d be exhausted too.” Faith ran her finger and touched along the edge of a hickey just covered by his t-shirt, before getting and flouncing out of the room.

Luke stared after her, speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

Reid thought Luke might be avoiding him. All of his calls went to voicemail, and while he was calling Luke to discuss work, he looked forward to hearing Luke’s voice and continued to be disappointed. Luke returned all of his calls… through his answering service. They did not schedule any meetings, nor did they set up any time to hang out and just play chess. 

Reid was surprised to find himself missing Luke. 

Maybe Katie was onto something after all, as much as Reid didn’t want to admit it. He generally had no use for feelings. They complicated things, and got in the way of his work. Still, since coming to Oakdale, he’d realized that he was developing affection for Katie and Jacob, and now… Luke. 

Was it a ‘thing’ as Katie had referred to it? He wasn’t sure, but the thought of Luke’s bright smile did make his heart beat a little faster… and Reid wondered for the millionth time when it had become more than just a simple attraction. 

* 

Luke was a coward. He just couldn’t face Reid knowing he couldn’t have him. He spent most of his free time out at the farm, avoiding everyone–he didn’t want to go to his friends and hear ‘I told you so’, and his dad was out of town on business, and his mother… well, he didn’t have the heart to tell her that her baby boy wasn’t a virgin anymore. 

Reid continued to call him, and Luke was very careful to return all his calls through Reid’s answering service. It was one thing to relish the sound of Reid’s voice on the messages, but Luke knew he would cave if he heard Reid’s voice in person. He did call Jade, however, because he knew she would not get down on him for what he’d done. She hadn’t, of course, and had demanded all the juicy details… of which he’d delivered, but with edits. Mostly she’d just wanted to know if he was okay, if she needed to fly out and visit, and was halfway to packing a bag before he talked her out of it. People could (and did) say what they wanted about his cousin, but he never doubted that she loved him. 

His phone rang, and he pulled out the cell from his pocket. Luke glanced at the caller ID by instinct, hoping it was Reid even though he wouldn’t answer it if it was. His heart fell a little when he saw it was Noah.

“Hi, Noah,” He said, answering the phone.

“Hey, Luke, I have the best news!” Noah’s voice boomed through the phone. 

“What’s up?” 

“I had an appointment with Dr. Oliver today.” Luke’s heart skipped at beat as Reid’s name rolled over Noah’s tongue. “And I actually had a reaction to the light.” 

“That’s amazing!” Luke exclaimed. 

“It is,” Noah agreed. “And the best part is, I’m doing so well with the therapy protocol that Dr. Oliver moved up my surgery to the end of week.” 

“You’re kidding?” Luke couldn’t believe it. 

“Nope–we’re all going out to Metro tonight to celebrate.” 

“Noah…” 

“Come on, Luke,” Noah persuaded. “It’s not the same with out you.” 

“Fine, fine,” Luke forced a laugh. “I’ll be there.”

*

Reid entered Metro with a sigh. When Katie had suggested going out for dinner (she seemed to think he was depressed or something, but he had no idea what would make her think that), he’d assumed she meant Al’s or the like. Not a ‘I have to get dressed up for a fancy night out’ dinner. He messed with his tie, annoyed by it. He didn’t like to wear them outside his business meetings – and definitely not when he was trying to enjoy a good meal. 

He and Katie were seated at a table for two near the dance floor, another thing which Reid was annoyed by. He didn’t need to see the bumbling janitor from Memorial trying to “bust a groove” with his clearly uninterested wife. There were a small group of nurses at the next table over, and they kept looking over at him and Katie. Reid had never felt more on display, but he did his best to ignore them. 

The food was good, his steak cooked to perfection, and his potatoes heavy with cream the way he liked them. In fact, that part of the whole ‘night out’ was going swimmingly–until Luke walked into Metro with his friends and the succulent piece of meat in his mouth turned to saw dust. 

“Tell me you didn’t know he was going to be here.” Reid hissed, and Katie whipped her head around to see Luke with his friends. 

“I didn’t know he was going to be here,” she replied with a smile. Just then Luke looked up, as if he felt Reid’s stare, and their eyes locked. The restaurant melted away as he gazed into Luke’s eyes. He barely heard Katie as she spoke again “The question is Reid, what are you going to do about it?”


	19. Chapter 19

“You’ve been avoiding me,” a low voice said in Luke’s ear. Luke shivered, immediately recognizing the voice as Reid’s. 

“What makes you say that?” Luke asked, feeling breathless. Reid’s presence was like a sudden shock to the system, and with no way to brace himself, Luke didn’t know what to do. Half his instincts told him to flee, to protect himself from further pain. The rest of him kind of wanted to jump Reid right there in front of everyone, public indecency laws be damned. 

“The fact that you’re avoiding me,” Reid’s wry tone made Luke smile, and he turned around to face Reid. The rest of his friends had gone on to find a table, and Luke was in charge of getting the drinks. He placed his order quickly with the bartender, pointing out their table to have them delivered, before putting his attention back on Reid.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Luke deflected, knowing he was a piss poor liar and Reid could probably see right through him. 

“If you say so,” Reid agreed. “What’s going on?” He gestured his head to their crowded table.

“Noah told us about his breakthrough at his appointment today, and that you’re moving up the surgery.” Luke answered. “So we’re celebrating.” 

“Sounds… fun,” Reid said.

“For those of us that enjoy being around people, yes,” Luke teased. He couldn’t help but slip into the flirty banter they were so good at. It came naturally now. So did moving closer to Reid, which he had done without even realizing it. “Speaking of, this isn’t really your scene. How come you’re here?”

“Katie seemed to think I needed a distraction.” Reid told him, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Oh?” Luke asked. 

“She’s bent on this idea that I was missing you,” Reid’s voice dropped a little. “She might have been right.” Luke felt his face bloom into color, and his heart literally skipped a beat. “When can I see you again?”

“Reid, I can’t-" Luke tried to get out what he was feeling, but the words wouldn’t come. He couldn’t find a way to tell Reid that he wanted more than just sex. Reid could obviously see his hesitation.

“You know what? Forget it.” Reid said, his voice going cold, and he brushed past Luke, walking out of the club.

*

“What was that all about?” Maddie asked as Luke rejoined the group at the table. He slid into his seat, noticing the waitress had delivered their drinks while he was talking to Reid. He took a sip of his club soda with lime in hopes that he could avoid the question. He was getting good at avoiding things lately. 

“Nothing.” 

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Maddie pushed. “Come on, we’re your friends,” she urged. “If you can’t tell us, who can you tell?”

“There’s nothing to tell, I swear.” Luke tried to look innocent, but he didn’t think he pulled it off.

“Are you sure, man?” Casey asked. “The last time we talked with Dr. Oliver, you were talking about making out with him.” 

“What?” Maddie turned to Luke. “How did I miss this information?” Luke shrugged. 

“It was a stupid idea, and Reid’s a jerk, so…” he trailed off, hoping they’d let it go.

“Come on, you guys, this party’s about Noah, and getting his eyesight back,” Ameera jumped in. “Let’s leave poor Luke alone.” 

They made small talk, and reminisced and made toasts wishing Noah luck with his surgery, and before Luke knew it, they were headed out to the parking lot. Luke stood with Noah in front of the entrance to the club, waiting while Ameera moved the car up to the door to help him in. 

“Luke?” 

“Yeah, Noah.” Luke answered. 

“Earlier, when you were talking about Dr. Oliver,” Noah began, "did you-"

“Did I what?” 

“Did you sleep with him?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Luke turned at looked at Noah; he was almost glad Noah couldn’t see him. He was sure his face gave him away. “Noah, I don’t know that that’s any of your business.” 

“You said before that you liked him,” Noah pointed out. “You brought it up first.” 

“Noah, I don’t to talk about this with you.” 

“It’s a simple question, Luke. You either did or you didn’t,” Noah snapped. 

“Even if I did, does it matter?” Luke demanded. “You’re my ex. You don’t get a say in who I can or can’t have sex with.” 

“Luke-"

“I’m done talking about this, Noah.” Luke said, angry. 

Just then, Ameera pulled up, and Luke helped Noah into the car. He watched, tears threatening to fall as they drove away.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been the longest day. Luke thought back to how he’d found himself here, in this moment. Grief welled up in his throat, and anger made him tremble violently. 

He felt betrayed. 

He raised his shaking hand to knock.

* 

_Luke paced the corridors of the hospital. Noah had just been taken back to the operating room, and he was in the waiting room with his parents and Ameera. She looked nervous, and his mother was trying to calm her with a cup of tea. Reid had shot him one last lingering look before heading off to operate, and Luke hoped no one had noticed._

_The time passed slowly. Friends came and went, checking in for updates. Casey stayed the longest, even managed to coerce Ameera into taking walk with him. Luke promised to call her with news if something changed. So of course, that’s when Reid came out._

_Luke could tell from the expression on his face that it was bad._

_“Reid,” Luke murmured._

_“Where’s is Mrs. Mayer?” Reid cleared his throat._

_“She’s taking a walk,” Luke replied. “How is Noah?”_

_“As well as can be expected,” Reid answered. “There were some complications during the surgery, some bleeding that couldn’t have been anticipated, and…” Reid cleared his throat again. “Noah will be moved to ICU from recovery, and-”_

_“Stop dancing around it, Reid,” Luke snapped. “Is Noah all right?”_

_“He’s in a coma.” Luke’s heart sank into his stomach at Reid’s words, and though Luke could see that Reid felt terrible, it just wouldn’t compute._

_Noah was… in a coma. Reid, this brilliant doctor who was going to fix Noah’s eyesight, had put him in a coma instead._

_“Luke, I tried-” Reid started to say, but Luke just held up a hand, and backed away just as Casey and Ameera rounded the corner. She took one look at him, glanced at Reid, and crumpled to the ground._

_Luke ran._

*

The door in front of him flew open, and Luke wasn’t sure who was more startled, him or Reid. When Luke had returned to the hospital to see Noah, he’d run into Bob who’d let it slip that Reid had gone home. 

Luke had fiery anger boiling in his veins. How dare Reid just leave Noah like that? Without thinking, he’d gotten in his car, driven to Katie’s and knocked on Reid’s door. 

He wanted an explanation. He needed an explanation. 

“How dare you just leave him?!” Luke demanded, marching into Reid and Katie’s apartment. He should have kept his voice down, he had no idea if Katie or Jacob was home, but he was too far gone for that. “Don’t you care if your patient dies?”

* 

“What exactly is my crime, Mr. Snyder?” Reid asked him, taken aback by the rage in Luke’s voice. 

“You should be at the hospital, with Noah,” Luke said, his eyes wide and bright, like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Noah is in good hands,” Reid murmured, shutting the door and turning toward Luke. He was acutely aware that he was both wet and shirtless, as he’d been in the shower when Luke had pounded on the door. “There is nothing more I can do for him until he wakes up,” 

“You mean ‘if’,” Luke said, his tone angry. “If he wakes up,” he continued. “Because you screwed up.”

“There was no way I could have known what would happen during the surgery, Mr. Snyder.” Reid was trying to keep calm, but Luke was pushing every one of his buttons. 

“Don’t!” Luke snapped. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” He liked Luke, more than liked Luke, but damn if Luke wasn’t difficult to figure out. 

“Mr. Snyder,” Luke answered, his face scrunching in distaste. “We’re past that, don’t you think?” 

“I had thought so, yes,” Reid said gently. “But you indicated otherwise.” 

“Just...” Luke started. “Never mind, never mind us.” Reid sighed. Of course Luke wanted to forget about what ever they could be. No big deal. 

Reid had only been evaluating his opinions on his whole life, and considering changing things all because of how Luke made him feel, but Luke wanted to forget it. This is why Reid had promised himself that he would never fall in love. 

The pain wasn’t worth it.

“Just answer one question,” Luke looked him in the eye and Reid quirked his eyebrow up in response. “Did you purposely screw up Noah’s surgery because of me?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Did I– _what_?” Luke watched as Reid’s face contorted with confusion and anger. “You really think that I-" Reid trailed off as if he couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “ _That’s_ who _you_ think I _am_?” 

Luke felt tears gathering in his eyes, tears he’d been fighting back since Reid had come out of the operating room, and told them the news. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to think,” Luke replied. “You said you would fix him.”

“I tried, Luke,” Reid told him gently. “It’s not anyone’s fault,” he continued. “Sometimes things happen, and they aren’t anyone’s fault.” Reid cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “What we did… is not the reason Noah’s in a coma, Luke.” 

With that Luke felt himself crumpling, his carefully constructed walls tumbling down around him. 

“Then how did this happen?” he ask hoarsely. 

“I don’t know.”

*

It was obvious now. Luke was feeling guilty about their night together. Why, Reid had no idea, but there it was. 

“Luke, we didn’t do anything wrong,” Reid told him. 

“You don’t understand,” Luke managed to get out. 

“Then make me,” Reid said. “Otherwise you’re just coming here and throwing accusations at me.” 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I shouldn’t have.” Luke covered his face with his hands. “It’s all screwed up.”

“What is?” Reid moved closer to him, the urge to try and comfort Luke a foreign one. 

“When Noah married Ameera, he promised me that it was temporary, said I could wait for him so we could be together, and…” he trailed off, inhaling. “At first I was okay with that, but then… I couldn’t do it. So I ended it, and I told Noah wasn’t going to wait for him anymore.” 

“Good for you,” Reid said, smiling a little. 

“Not really,” Luke let out a sardonic chuckle. “Because I was still waiting for him, even if I didn’t realize it.” He sighed. “And I always thought my first time would be… with him.”

That… explains a lot.” Reid moved closer still, unsure of what to do next. 

“And I thought I was over him, and you–you make me feel… everything and I can’t-" Luke was trembling, and staring at Reid with his big wet eyes. Reid couldn’t just stand there so he reached out his hand and cupped Luke’s cheek. 

“Can’t what?” Luke licked his lips, glancing at Reid’s mouth before looking back up to meet his gaze. “Can’t what, Luke?” Reid whispered again. 

Their lips crashed together and an agonized moan escaped from Luke’s throat. Hands were every where, learning and relearning as their mouths devoured. Clothes were shed as Reid steered them to his bedroom–he’d pick them up before Katie got home. His bare ass hit his mattress, and Luke wasted no time straddling him, rutting against him, their cocks rubbing together. Reid couldn’t hold in his groan, and that seemed to spur Luke on further, because he slid down and licked the head of Reid’s cock. 

Reid jerked his hips reflexively. Encouraged, Luke continued, taking Reid in his mouth. It was agonizing, because Luke was definitely taking his time and learning everything that set Reid off. He felt a familiar tightening in his stomach, and tugged hard on Luke’s hair. Luke looked up at him with questioning eyes. 

“Unless you want this to end right now...” he said. Luke shook his head, blushing, and Reid pulled him up so they were face to face. He kissed Luke, taking charge now, reaching into the drawer of his bedside table for a condom and lube as he did so. 

Luke moved as if to get off of him, but Reid held him in place. “Stay,” Reid murmured against his mouth. “Like this.” Luke nodded, trembling again, and Reid kissed him again. He took a moment to coat his fingers with lube and then moved them back and pressed one into Luke. 

Reid lost track of time. It could have been minutes or an hour, but soon Luke was rocking against his fingers, and making little noises and Reid thought he might explode if he wasn’t inside Luke right then. He slid on the condom and applied more lube before helping Luke lower himself down on Reid’s aching cock. 

Luke’s eyes met his and neither of them could look away. It was like some force had rendered them incapable. Reid leaned up to kiss him, and Luke wrapped his arms around Reid’s neck, holding him there. Luke rocked slowly, driving them toward oblivion, not even an inch of space between them. 

Reid had never felt more complete. 

That thought should have terrified him. 

Instead, it sent him gasping into his climax, Luke following a moment later. And when Reid gathered a still shaking Luke in his arms, covering them both with a blanket before falling asleep, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

Brown eyes met blue. Luke could feel the blush spreading on his cheeks as he stared into Reid’s eyes. He’d just woken, feeling worn out physically and emotionally, to find Reid watching him sleep. 

“Hi,” Luke whispered, unsure what to say or do. In Dallas, Reid had left him to wake up on his own. He didn’t know how to do the whole ‘wake up in each others' arms’ thing. 

“Morning,” Reid murmured before pressing a kiss to his lips. Luke was surprised for a second, but then relaxed into it. This was… not what he had expected to happen at all. They went back to staring when Reid broke the kiss. There was a hunger in Reid’s eyes that Luke now recognized as desire, mixed in with some emotion Luke couldn’t identify. 

The buzzing of Reid’s phone interrupted the awkwardness as Reid kissed him again and then rolled over to answer his phone. Luke didn’t know what to make of Reid’s behavior. He figured he’d be kicked out first thing this morning or something. Dallas had been different, of course, since they’d traveled together, but here at home…

Reid spoke quietly into the phone, and then hung up. “That was the hospital,” Reid said, turning back around. “Noah’s doing fine. He’s showing signs of waking up soon. As soon as I get in, we’re going to run some tests and find out what we can.” 

Relief shot through Luke, like a weight of his chest.

“So he’ll be okay?” Luke asked. 

“One thing at a time,” Reid said, cupping Luke’s face in his hand. “Come on.” He pulled Luke to the edge of the bed, where Luke paused, very aware the both of them were naked. “Do you want a shower or not?” Reid asked. 

“Shower?” Luke stared at him. Reid just smiled and shook his head. 

“Shower.” With that, he tugged Luke up to his feet, and led Luke into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. 

* 

Reid ruffled Jacob’s hair on his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. The baby was sitting next to Katie at the table, eagerly mouthing at the cheerios she’d stuck in front of him. 

“You’re in a good mood this morning.” Katie observed. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with the stack of clothes I found in the living room, would it?” 

“I meant to get those.” Reid said, giving her an apologetic glance. He’d come out this morning to find their clothes folded and on the couch. He hadn’t relayed that knowledge to Luke, though. She waved her hand. 

“You’re a man, you have needs, Reid.” Katie replied. “It’s not exactly a revelation. I’m not scarred for life.” He took a sip of coffee as he chuckled at her words. He really couldn’t ask for a better roommate than Katie. “So who’s the lucky guy?”

“Reid?” Luke called his name, and then stepped out of the bedroom. Katie’s eyes widened, and she grinned. 

“I knew it.” Reid heard her mutter joyfully under breath. Reid shot her a warning glare. 

“Oh.” Luke stopped when Katie turned around. “Hi, Katie.” 

“Hi, Luke,” she greeted. 

“You ready to go?” Reid asked Luke. Luke nodded. Katie stifled a laugh as Reid bopped Jacob lightly on the nose before setting down his cup and glaring at her. 

“Bye, Katie.” Luke said, letting Reid push him gently toward the door. 

*

Luke ran home and changed his clothes. The last twenty-four hours had been insane. First with Noah ending up in a coma, and then going to Reid’s and…

He shook his head, grabbing his wallet and heading back out to the hospital. When he arrived on Noah’s floor, his found his parents standing near Noah’s room. 

“Luke!” his mother exclaimed. “We were worried sick about you.” 

“I’m sorry, I just–I needed some time to myself.” 

“Are you alright?” Lily asked, gathering him close for a hug. He hugged her back, hearing the real question in her voice – ‘did you go drinking?’. 

“I’m fine, Mom,” Luke answered, smiling. “I was just overwhelmed. How’s Noah?” 

“Dr. Oliver showed up and took him for some tests.” Luke tried to school his expression when his mother said Reid’s name. 

“Luke,” Ameera’s tear filled voice reached his ears and he turned around to see her standing there. 

“Hey,” he said, and pulled her into a hug. “How are you doing?” 

“Okay, I guess,” she answered. “Your mother has been very kind and taken care of me.” 

She pulled away at the sound of wheels moving down the hallway, and then the orderlies were wheeling Noah, still unconscious, back into his room. Luke fought back a wave of emotion – Noah’s head was wrapped in bandages, and he looked so pale and still. Reid trailed behind them slowly, pausing in front of Ameera. 

“How is he, Dr. Oliver?” Ameera asked, on hand on her rounding belly. She had just barely begun to show, and Luke shuddered at the thought that Noah might never wake up or see his baby or anything. 

“Better,” Reid answered. “He’s definitely making some improvements. We expect him to wake up anytime now.” 

“And his eyesight?” Luke wanted to know. Reid’s eyes met his and Luke almost couldn’t breathe for a second. 

“We won’t know until he wakes up.” 

Ameera excused herself and slipped into Noah’s room. Luke’s parents headed off to the farm to check on the kids, and that left Luke with Reid. 

“We should talk,” Reid suggested quietly. Luke nodded, his mouth dry. They’d gone beyond the simple ‘one night stand’ now. Luke had no idea where things lay. Reid’s pager beeped, and he groaned as he checked the page. “It’s an emergency, I have to take this.” He surprised Luke with a hard kiss, before pulling away and heading for the nurse’s station. 

Luke stared after him, open mouthed, slumping against the wall. 

He was in so far over his head.


	23. Chapter 23

“You and Dr. Oliver look very happy together,” Ameera said softly. She and Luke were sitting on opposite sides of Noah’s bed. Noah was still unconscious, but neither she nor Luke had the will to leave him–the doctors (Reid mostly), kept saying he was on the verge of waking up, and neither of them wanted Noah to wake up alone. 

Luke blushed. “How…” 

“I did not mean to overhear,” she was blushing now too. “But I saw you two in the hallway, and…”

“Oh,” Luke replied. “Well, I don’t know what we are, actually.”

“Really?” Ameera raised her eyebrows, and Luke had to remind himself that even though she’d been in America for years, sometimes Ameera was still very startled by the casual way Americans regarded things–like relationships. “You seem very… close.” 

“I suppose you could say that,” Luke told her. “I know how I feel about him, but Reid… he’s a mystery.”

“He looks at you very intensely,” Ameera replied. “Especially when you’re not looking.” 

“I think we could be something,” Luke murmured. “It’s more than I’ve allowed myself to hope for since…” he trailed off as they both looked at Noah. The silence was awkward for a moment. 

“He’ll be happy for you.” She lifted one of her hands and reached across Noah to touch his arm. Luke smiled. He’d wanted to hate Ameera all those years ago, for taking Noah from him, but he just couldn’t. She was simply too gentle and kind to hate, and she truly did feel bad for breaking him and Noah up. 

“I hope so,” Luke said, remembering the other night at Metro, when Noah had turned obnoxious and demanding. Luke couldn’t explain that behavior any more than he could explain Reid’s. 

“I know it,” Ameera smiled a knowing smile. “When he wakes up, I’m sure he will tell you so.”

“You seem so sure he’ll wake up.” Luke looked down. 

“He has so much to live for.” She rubbed her belly. “You mark my words, Luke. Noah will come back to us.” 

*

Reid stared into the window of Noah’s hospital room. Luke and Ameera were sitting vigil at Noah’s beside, each of them holding one of Noah’s hands. He could see them talking quietly. Reid had hoped that Noah would be awake by now, but his vitals were good, and it really could be any time. Reid couldn’t even pretend to understand how Luke could still be around Noah and Ameera, but he supposed that was just how Luke was. 

A smile twinged at the corners of Reid’s mouth. A swell of emotion gathered in his chest as he stared in at them. It was hard to believe it, but maybe for the first time in his life, Reid Oliver was in love. 

He had no idea what he was going to say to Luke though. He’d just said they needed to talk. Reid had no idea how to go about proposing a relationship–he’d never had one in the traditional sense before (fuck buddies didn’t count). The whole thing would be awkward, and he’d probably screw it up, and maybe he shouldn’t say anything, and just let things happen as they may. 

Reid sighed. It wasn’t like him to be so unsure, and it was all Luke Snyder’s fault. 

*

The hour grew late, still Noah didn’t wake. Luke fidgeted. Ameera looked uncomfortable too. 

“Why don’t I go get you something to drink?” he asked softly.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” she murmured. “Maybe some apple juice.” He nodded before getting up and stepping out of Noah’s room. He was heading for the elevator, trying to figure out where the closest vending machine was when he headed down past a row of offices. One caught his eye as he walked, and Luke paused. Reid’s office door was staring him in the face. Luke hadn’t actually seen Reid for hours – Reid had said they’d needed to talk, and then had disappeared off the planet. Luke knew that Reid was busy though – he’d probably gotten called into surgery or something. 

Luke nearly knocked on the door, but hesitated. It was late and Reid had most like gone home already. A faint light shown from under the door though and Luke sucked up his courage, knocking lightly. 

“Luke?” He jerked up, realizing that he’d spaced out and Reid had opened the door. Reid, who was wearing scrub pants and a white t-shirt, looking deliciously sleepy. 

“Oh, God, I’m sorry,” Luke apologized quietly. “I didn’t realize you were asleep.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Reid mumbled. “Is it Noah?” 

“No, no,” Luke assured him, biting his lip. “I was just walking past and saw your light and–we agreed to talk, so I-"

“Right,” Reid stepped back, giving Luke room to get by him. Luke hesitated again. 

“You were asleep, I should let you go-"

“Just get in here,” Reid said, tugging him inside, and shutting the door. If Luke wasn’t mistaken, he thought he heard the click of a lock. They stood there awkwardly for a second, and then Reid sank down onto the sofa he’d clearly been sleeping on. Luke joined him after a second, about a foot of space between them. “So… talk,” Reid encouraged. 

Luke tried to find the words, anything to say, but all he could do was stare at Reid. Reid looked simply mouthwatering, rumpled and sleepy, and Luke just…couldn’t resist. He planted a kiss on Reid’s lips, hard and fast. Reid made a noise of surprise against his mouth, and Luke broke the kiss long enough to gasp out “Screw talking.” 

Reid pulled Luke onto his lap, and Luke straddled him. “Talking is overrated.” Reid agreed. 

Luke tangled in his fingers in Reid’s hair, their mouths fused together now. His hips moved of their own accord, grinding down hard against Reid, who moaned. He gripped Reid’s t-shirt in his hands, stopping his assault long enough to pull the fabric over Reid’s head. 

Reid went to work on Luke, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, letting it puddle on the floor. Luke’s shirt followed. Reid undid Luke’s pants before pushing Luke onto the couch on his back. Reid pulled Luke’s pants and boxers down to his knees, and his mouth was around Luke’s cock, and Luke forgot that anything else existed. 

His hands tangled in Reid’s hair again, pulling on the strands. Reid moaned around him, and Luke mewled at the sensation. Luke trembled, trying to hold still as Reid licked and sucked and did things with his tongue that made his eyes roll up into his head so hard he saw stars. 

“Reid.” Luke moaned as he came, gasping for air. Reid swallowed, something Luke had not been expecting or even thought to warn for, and he felt bad for a moment, but then Reid was kissing him and nothing else mattered. He could taste himself in Reid’s mouth, and he moaned again. Reid was thrusting against his leg, his hard cock digging into him, but Luke just held on to him tightly, mumbling encouragement in Reid’s ear. Reid came with a shudder, and Luke couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

They lay there for a long moment, before Reid got up and found their discarded clothes. Luke used that time to pull up and refasten his pants before putting his shirt back on. Reid pulled a spare pair of scrubs out of the cabinet in the corner of his office and changed really quickly. 

“See something you like?” Reid teased, and Luke felt his face flush red. 

“Shut up, and come here.” Luke ordered.

“Bossy,” Reid shot back, returning to the couch. Luke moved so that he was lying down on the couch, before looking at Reid.

“Lay down.” Reid raised his eyebrows in response. “You were asleep when I got here, and I kept you… up.” Luke continued, smacking Reid’s arm lightly when Reid smirked. “So now you’re going back to sleep, because you have to go be a brilliant doctor in the morning.” 

“Whatever you say, Luke,” Reid agreed, laying down, his head pillowed on Luke’s chest. Luke stroked Reid’s scalp, and Reid eventually fell asleep. Luke felt like he could stare at him forever, and pressed a kiss to Reid’s forehead. 

“I love you, Reid,” Luke whispered in Reid’s ear, finally succumbing to sleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Luke woke up alone, a yellow post it note stuck to his forehead. He blinked a few times, confused as to where he was, but then it all came rushing back. 

He was in Reid’s office, and he and Reid had…

Red faced at the thought, he pulled the post it off his head, and turned it around so he could read it.

_Got called to the ER, probable surgery.  
-R_

Luke smiled as he read Reid’s familiar scrawl, then folded the note up and stuck it in his pocket. He groaned when he saw the time, realizing it had been hours since he’d left to get Ameera a drink. Noah might be awake by now. 

He quickly left Reid’s office and headed for Noah’s room, stopping for coffee and tea on the way. 

*

Reid found Luke in the hallway, sipping a cup of coffee. 

“Morning,” Luke said as Reid approached. Reid couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. Luke smiled back. “Sleep well?” 

“Oddly enough, I did,” Reid told him, heading for the coffee machine near the nurse’s desk and pouring himself a cup. “At least until I got paged to the ER and had to perform a lifesaving surgery.” 

“You never get tired of talking yourself up, do you?” Luke teased. 

“It’s true, so why downplay it?” Reid gave him a look, and Luke chuckled. “I figured you’d be in with Noah.” He gestured to Noah’s room. 

“I was,” Luke explained. “Ameera’s in there right now– he’s getting ready to head home for a shower and a nap and wanted a minute with him.” Reid nodded, drinking his coffee. 

“What are your plans?” Reid asked, raising his eyebrow at Luke. Luke blushed. 

“Once Noah wakes up and we make sure he’s okay, I have a feeling I’ll be strangely free.”

“Good to know,” Reid said. His pager rang out in the silence and Reid sighed. 

“No rest for the wicked?” Reid looked at Luke and then leaned in, kissing him quickly. As Reid pulled away, he could see Luke’s mother, coffee cup in hand, approaching. 

Reid was suddenly glad he’d been called away. Luke followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw his mother standing there. “I’ll come by and check on Noah in a little bit.” 

Luke nodded, and Reid walked away as his pager went off again. 

*

“Mom, hi,” Luke said, hoping that his mother wouldn’t comment on what she’d apparently just seen. Luke wasn’t quite sure he could explain it. 

“Hi, Honey,” she replied. “How’s Noah?” 

“Same,” Luke answered. “Ameera will be out any second, if you’re here to take her home.” Lily nodded. 

“So are we gonna talk about what just happened here?” 

“Mom, please,” Luke muttered. 

“You were kissing Noah’s doctor,” Lily continued. 

“So?” Luke took a sip from his cup. 

“So?” She sounded upset, and Luke flinched. 

“I’m not doing anything wrong, Mom, and neither is Reid.” 

“Honey, you’re practically a family member of a patient,” Lily told him. “It’s unethical.” 

“No, it’s not,” Luke replied. “You’re making too much of this.” 

“Luke, you haven’t been with anyone since Noah–I just… I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Lily touched his hand. “He doesn’t seem like a very nice man.” 

“He’s not,” Luke laughed. 

“You like that?” Lily wrinkled up her face as she spoke.

“No, it’s–he’s not really like that, Mom,” Luke said. “He can be cold and rude, sure. But you have to see past it and get to know him.”

“Sounds like you know him pretty well,” she said. 

“I’m trying,” Luke smiled. Ameera came out of Noah’s room, closing the door slowly. 

“I’m ready to head home if you are, Lily,” Ameera spoke softly. She glanced at Luke. “You’ll stay will him?” 

“Of course,” Luke promised. “I’ll call if anything changes.” Ameera nodded and let Lily lead her away, though from the look his mother shot him, Luke knew that conversation wasn’t over. 

*

Luke had lost track of how long he’d been sitting at Noah’s bedside when he felt Noah’s hand move in his.

“Noah?” He peered intently at Noah, trying to figure out if it was his imagination. Noah’s hand moved again. 

“Luke?” Noah’s voice was slurred and raspy, probably from the anesthesia and days of no use. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Luke smiled, leaning closer. Noah’s eyes fluttered and Luke was glad they’d left the room dim. “Can–can you see me?” 

“I can see your eyes,” Noah whispered, squinting at him. “It’s the most amazing thing I’ve seen in my life.”


	25. Chapter 25

“You’re still you,” Luke smiled, squeezing Noah’s hand. 

“Was that ever in question?” Noah asked, licking at dry lips. Luke moved poured him a cup of water from the pitcher. He put the straw in the cup and held it out for Noah to take a sip. Noah took a quick drink and coughed. “Thanks.” 

“I should go get a doctor,” Luke said, getting up. “You had some… complications during the surgery; they’ll want to know you’re awake.”

“Wait,” Noah looked at him intensely, grabbing his arm. Luke looked down at Noah in shock. 

“What?” Luke asked. 

“There’s something I want to talk to you about first,” Noah told him. “And if you go get the doctor, I’ll be sent for all kinds of tests, and we won’t have a moment alone to talk.” 

“Talk about what, Noah?” Luke asked, sitting back down. 

“First, I wanted to apologize for what I said at Metro the other day,” Noah seemed sincere, so Luke nodded. “I was out of line. You’re right; I don’t have any claim on you.” 

“No, you don’t,” Luke replied softly. “That ship sailed a long time ago, Noah.” 

“Did it?” Noah wanted to know, narrowing his eyes at Luke. A funny feeling formed in the pit of Luke’s stomach as he stared at Noah, trying to figure out where his ex was going with this conversation. 

“Noah, what-" Luke started to say, but Noah held up a hand to cut him off. 

“Just hear me out for a second, okay?” Luke nodded again, biting his lip. “When I married Ameera, I expected it to be temporary. I was helping her out,” Noah continued. 

“I know that.” Luke’s voice was still quiet, but his heart clenched at the memory of watching Noah marry Ameera–that day he’d had his first real heartbreak. 

“Somehow, in my head, I’ve had it stuck that Ameera and I are temporary, even after all this time,” Noah resumed speaking. Luke’s mouth fell open a little at Noah’s words. “I never… I never stopped loving you, Luke, and I…” He swallowed hard. “I never thought I had a chance of losing you–I just assumed that you’d be there waiting for me once Ameera was safe.” 

“What are you saying, Noah?” Luke couldn’t seem to catch a deep breath. 

“I’m saying that I love you, Luke, and I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until there was a chance of losing you to someone else.” Noah’s blue eyes were firmly locked on his. Luke stared into them for a long moment. 

His first reaction was laughter – hysterical, emotional laughter, complete with tears in his eyes. 

“Noah–you… you’re married,” Luke gasped out the first thought in his head. 

“Not for much longer,” Noah said. Luke had thought his eyes couldn’t widen any further, but he was wrong. “Another year, and then Ameera and I will be divorced, and you and I can be together.” 

Luke made a choking sound in his throat, unable to quite process what he was hearing. “Noah, you’re having a baby with her.” His voice sounded hoarse, and he was shocked he could still put to words together, much less a coherent sentence. 

“We’ll have joint custody, and you and I will have the family we always wanted.” Noah took Luke’s hand and held it in both of his. “We just have to wait a little longer.” 

“Ameera… she loves you,” Luke replied. 

“I don’t love her like I should, Luke. Not the way I love you.” Noah looked so earnest, Luke felt his heart constrict painfully. 

“Why?” Luke demanded, his voice shaking. His whole body was trembling, actually. “Why now?” 

“Because of Dr. Oliver,” Noah answered. “I can’t lose you to him.” 

“Noah-"

“What we had was special, Luke, and we can get that back, if you can just give me a little more time.” 

“Time?” Luke had lost all control now. His chest was heaving, and he was suddenly so unbelievably angry. “You want more time,” he hissed. Noah looked taken aback. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, Luke, but-"

“You want time, Noah?” Luke cut him off. “I’ve given you plenty of time. I’ve given you years of time.” His chest heaved with the force of his words. “I’ve spent the last several years watching you and Ameera play happy family and fool the ICE, and you know what?” He pressed his hands to his lips. “I’m done.” 

“Luke, what?” Noah’s voice was shaking now. 

“I’m done.” Luke could have laughed. He felt ridiculously light at the moment. “I’m done waiting for you. Even if you did divorce Ameera next year, you’re still going to be tied to her because of the baby, and… I just can’t do that anymore.” He sniffled, startled to realize he was crying. “I’ve finally got someone who wants to be with me. Just me.” Luke found himself saying. 

“You mean, Dr. Oliver?” Noah snapped. “Or should I say ‘Dr. Bang’?” Luke inhaled sharply. “Oh, yeah, I know all about that, Luke. Word travels in the hospital, even among the patients.” he sneered. “Dr. Oliver goes home with any available guy, some regardless of sexual orientation.” He squeezed Luke’s hand, and Luke looked down, surprised to see Noah still had a hold of it. “He doesn’t want you, Luke. Not like I do. You’re just another notch on his bedpost.” 

“No.” Luke pulled his hand away, backing toward the door slowly. He shook his head, trying to deny Noah’s words – but they were the very same words that he’d been playing in his head since this thing with Reid started. “You’re wrong,” he insisted. 

“When you get your head back on straight, you know where I’ll be,” Noah told him.

“You don’t know… anything.” Luke shouted hoarsely, before turning and flinging the door to Noah’s room open.

“Luke!” Noah called, but Luke was gone–he took off down the hall, bursting into the stairwell, stumbling blindly with tear filled eyes. His emotions where on over load, and his head was a jumbled mess of Noah’s words, and Reid. He took the stairs at a rapid clip, needing an outlet for everything was feeling. A sob echoed in the stair well and he realized as he rounded the last landing that it had come from him. He gasped for air, his hand reaching out blindly for the railing, and missing it. 

Panic set in as his momentum caught up with him, and he felt himself falling. He cracked his head on the third step, and everything went blessedly black.


	26. Chapter 26

Reid knocked on Noah’s door, and then let himself into the room. He was surprised to see Noah alone, not to mention awake. 

“Well, Noah,” Reid said, “It appears that you’re on the mend.” 

“So you’re Dr. Oliver,” Noah replied, an expression on his face that Reid couldn’t quite name, his eyes squinting as he looked up at Reid.

“And that’s the answer to question number one.” Reid made a note on Noah’s chart. “You can see.”

“That I can,” Noah mumbled. “I’m suddenly seeing things a lot clearer.” Reid gave him a long look, before checking his vitals and notating them in the chart. 

“There’s a series of tests we should do to check your vision,” Reid told him. “As well as to make sure there was no damage from your coma or the complications in the operating room.” Noah nodded slowly. 

“Can I ask you a question first?” 

“About the tests?” Reid replied. 

“No,” Noah looked uncertain for a moment, and Reid wondered what he could be gearing up to ask. “Are you in love with Luke?” 

Reid’s eyes widened and he stared at Noah in surprise. “What makes you ask that?” 

“Just answer the question.”

“I don’t see that it’s any business of yours, Noah,” Reid said instead. “I’m your doctor, not your friend. Who I may or may not be in a relationship with is not something we should be discussing.” Noah sighed. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Reid remained silent, getting things out to test Noah’s vision and cognitive recollection. “I was afraid of this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Reid knew he was jumping to Noah’s bait. He knew it, and he couldn’t stop himself from doing it anyway. That’s how much Luke had messed with his head. 

“Luke–he–" Noah started, stuttering a little. “He heard some things about you, and that’s why he’s…”

“Heard what, exactly?” Reid couldn’t resist asking. 

“That your promiscuous, that you take guys home all the time,” Stunned, Reid stopped what he was doing and just stared at Noah. 

“Excuse me?” His voice came out at a high pitch than he intended. Noah shrugged. 

“What you do on your own time is none of my business, but that’s the entire reason Luke went after you, you know,” Noah continued. 

“What are you saying?” 

“He’s only spending time with you so you’ll sleep with him. He’s biding his time until I can be free from Ameera.” Reid didn’t know what to say to that, but luckily he didn’t have to, because his pager went off. 

“I’ll send someone in to finish your tests, Noah,” Reid told him, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest as he grabbed the chart and left Noah’s room. 

*

When Reid entered the ER, he was dangerously close to snapping. The elevator ride down had been filled with Reid playing every encounter with Luke over and over in his head (the tragedy of a photographic memory), and failing to come up with anything that indicated Noah’s words were true. 

But Luke had suddenly gone from hating him to wanting to spend time with him, and Reid had thought it odd back then. 

He resolved to talk to Luke about it – they really, really needed to talk. “I’m here, what’s the emergency?”

“Twenty-two year old male found unconscious one of the hospital stairwells.” The current doctor (Reid never bothered to learn his name) rambled off. “We’re assuming he fell down the stairs, and he’s definitely got a head injury.” Reid nodded, slipping gloves on and finally looked up at the patient. 

His heart plummeted to feet. 

Luke.

Reid froze, a knot of fear coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach. Luke was pale, his eyes closed. His head injury had clearly bled a lot, and he was covered in blood. Reid swallowed around the nausea that surged up, because this was Luke. 

His Luke, lying in a hospital bed, looking half dead. “Is there a problem, Dr. Oliver?” 

Reid jerked his head up to look at the ER attending. “No,” He managed to get out. “No problem at all.” He set Luke’s chart down and slipped on a pair of gloves. “I’ve got it from here. Get out.” 

The ER doctor stared at him for a long moment and then turned around and left. 

Reid stared down at Luke, his head spinning.

First things first–make sure Luke was okay.

Then they’d figure everything else out.

*

“What were you doing, you idiot?” Luke heard the moment he opened his eyes. Reid’s face loomed in front of his vision, a little blurry. 

“Reid?” He managed to get out. His head pounded with the effort, and he thought he might throw up. 

“You have a head injury,” Reid told him. “Don’t try to move.” Luke tried to keep his head still. 

“’k” Luke replied, closing his eyes. 

“You have to stay awake, Luke,” Reid said. “I need to do an exam.” 

“Relax, Reid,” Luke mumbled. “I still know my own name.” 

“As good as that may be…" Reid set to work, asking Luke questions.

“How did this happen?” Reid asked, doing something to the wound on Luke’s head that made him hiss in pain. 

“Fell,” Luke managed. “Upset, lost… lost balance. Stairs,” he got out. 

“Well, your preliminary tox screen came back negative for both drugs and alcohol,” Reid said and then finally took the collar off his neck. Luke felt a pang in his chest, but ignored it. Reid didn’t know anything about his past, after all. “I think you’ve got a concussion, and you’re definitely going to need some stitches. I’d also like to run a few tests ruling out a seizure or some other anomaly that may have caused your fall.” 

“Okay,” Luke agreed quietly. His head was pounding without fail. 

“I’ll have a nurse bring you some Tylenol for the pain,” Reid told him. “After the first 24 hours, I can have a stronger prescription filled for you.” Luke shook his head and regretted it. His stomach rolled, and he fought valiantly to keep from throwing up.

“No-I’ll stick with Tylenol,” he replied. He was sure Reid was wondering why, but Luke knew his limits and couldn’t risk another addiction. He heard Reid moving around and tried to lie still as Reid explained what he was doing. Luke had had stitches before, of course, so he was no stranger to the process. He let himself drift while Reid worked, until Reid asked something that got his attention.

“Luke, why… why do you want to spend time with me?” The question came out in a weird tone, and Luke felt his heart pound. 

Reid wanted to have "the talk" now? 

*

He hadn’t meant to ask that question. Reid wanted to take it back the minute it came out of his mouth–but it was out there now, and there was nothing he could do about it. He noted that Luke’s heart rate sped up on his monitor and frowned. 

“Never mind,” Reid said. 

“No, it’s okay,” Luke replied. “I–I didn’t like you a first,” he admitted. “But you fascinated me in a way that no one else had in a long time.” 

“I am amazing,” Reid couldn’t help but agree. Luke let out a chuckle and groaned. 

“You are.” He smiled. “And I decided that there had to be more to you than just…” 

“Just what?”

“Just what you let people see,” Luke answered. 

“Interesting,” Reid murmured, hating himself for what he was about to say, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Noah has a different opinion.”

“You talked to Noah about us?” Reid frowned. 

“No.” He finished up the last of Luke’s stitches and covered the wound with a gauze pad, gently taping it in place. “Noah talked. I had no choice but to listen since I was examining him at the time.” 

“What did he say?” Luke spoke so quietly Reid could barely hear him. 

“That you only spent time with me so I’d sleep with you.” Reid chanced at look at Luke’s face, and felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. 

_It was true._

“He was right,” Reid breathed out. 

“Reid, you don’t understand,” Luke exclaimed, and then moaned, holding a hand to his head. 

“Don’t get so worked up, Mr. Snyder,” Every inch of Reid suddenly felt cold, and Luke jerked at the sound of his tone. “I’ll send someone with the medication and to take you for your tests. Once you’re cleared, I’m sure you’ll be able to go home.” He picked up Luke’s chart and headed for the door. 

“Reid, please, let me explain,” Luke pleaded. Reid hated to leave him like this; in pain, tears streaking down his cheeks, but Reid couldn’t take the thought that Luke believed the rumors going around the hospital and deliberately pursued him because of them. 

What kind of person did that make Luke?

He slipped out of the exam as Luke brokenly moaned his name again, and guilt washed over him. Reid hated leaving Luke in that condition, but he just couldn’t be around him at the moment. He pushed the feeling aside, something he was really too good at, and found Bob. Reid handed him Luke’s chart.

“I’m going home,” he told Bob. “Noah Mayer’s on the mend, my shift officially ended ten minutes ago, and I’m not on call today. Don’t page me unless someone’s dying.” 

Bob stared at him for a long moment and then nodded. “Everything all right, Reid?” 

“Peachy,” Reid answered, headed for the elevator. The sooner he got out of the hospital, the better–otherwise he could see himself turning back around and staying by Luke’s side. 

“Dr. Oliver!” Reid heard Bob call as he walked away. Reid paused. “This is Luke Snyder’s chart,” Bob said when he reached Reid.

“Congratulations,” Reid nearly snapped at him. “You can read.” 

“There’s no reason to order all these tests,” Bob told him, glancing through the chart. “It’s an unnecessary expense for the patient.”

Reid snorted. “We both know that Luke is made of money.” He rolled his eyes. “You know what, Bob?” Bob gave him a questioning look. “You can do whatever the hell you want. Luke’s no longer my patient.” Reid stepped into the elevator. “I really don’t give a damn.”


	27. Chapter 27

Reid let himself into his and Katie’s place, tossing his keys down on the table, and then hung his jacket on the hook by the door. The condo was empty, Katie still at work, Jacob still at the sitter’s, and that left Reid very much alone with this thoughts. He went into the kitchen, intent on grabbing a beer and drowning his sorrows, but when he opened the fridge, he looked inside and then shut the door again. Beer… food, both options were suddenly unappealing. 

This was what Luke had reduced him to. 

Reid sank down on to the couch instead, propping his feet up on coffee table. He grabbed the throw pillow and hugged it to his chest, his fingers tracing over the swirly pattern repeatedly. The feel of the fabric under his fingers calmed him, and he finally allowed himself to think about Luke. He was still trying to process the information that both Noah and Luke had thrown at him, and he was doing his best to be objective about it. Objectivity was proving to be a struggle though, and Reid knew that was major reason he’d avoided relationships before now. Feelings took over and logic went out the window. 

He continued to trace the pattern on the pillow, the tingling sensation in his fingers soothing. Logic. He could do this. 

Fact: The nurses at Memorial apparently thought he was some kind of modern day Casanova who would go to bed with anyone (which, please, he had standards). 

Fact: Luke had heard those rumors (not shocking – the nurses at memorial spread gossip faster than Reid could roll his eyes). 

Fact: Luke confessed to believing those rumors (which Reid did not understand at all. Luke was not the type of person to adhere to gossip first. One of the things Reid lo-liked most about him was that Luke reserved judgment and made up his own mind).

Fact: Luke had pursued Reid with the intent to sleep with him (this would not ordinarily upset Reid. He understood that sometimes sex was just sex. But it shouldn’t be, not for someone like Luke. And the part of Reid that cared about Luke, well… it hurt that Luke thought so little of him). 

Reid sighed. He didn’t know how to handle what he was feeling. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him to let Luke go–Luke obviously didn’t care about Reid the same way that Reid cared about him, or he wouldn’t be able to do something so cold and impersonal. 

Katie walked in then, a sleeping Jacob in her arms. “You look like Hell,” she said quietly. 

“I’m fine,” Reid murmured. He really didn’t want to get into it with Katie. He just wanted to sit there and think. 

“Yes, because ‘I’m fine’ is stretched tightly across your face,” Katie mocked him. “I’ll go put him down, and then you are spilling, Mister.”   
Reid debated slipping out while Katie was putting Jacob in his crib, but then decided it would be better to face her now then deal with her wrath for sneaking out later. “What’s going on?” she asked, coming back in the living room. 

“What makes you think something’s going on?” Reid replied, feeling a little petulant. She arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, you’re wearing a grove into the fabric of my throw pillow while simultaneously trying to strangle the stuffing out of it.” Katie answered him. “Spill.”

“It’s Luke,” Reid told her, hating immediately the way he sounded–he didn’t know he could sound like that when talking about another person. 

“I assumed.” Katie waved her hand for him to keep talking, sitting next to him on the couch. 

“You know what they say when you assume,” Reid couldn’t help but tease. 

“You gay men and your ass fixation.” She poked him in the side and he jumped. “Stop stalling and tell me what’s going on.”

“Fine, sadist,” he snarked. “You know Luke and I have gotten… closer,” Reid paused. He wanted to make sure Katie grasped his meaning. She grinned and nodded. “A few times now-" Katie’s excited gasp cut him off, and he glared at her. “Can you hold out on the dance party until I’m done, Goldilocks?” 

“Yes, yes, sorry,” she said. Katie schooled her features into a serene expression. “Continue.” 

“I thought it was going well,” Reid began again. “Until Noah woke up and told me a few things.” 

“Noah woke up?” Katie asked, her excitement back. 

“Yes, Katie, as I just said.” 

“What did he say? Cause whatever it was has put you in a stellar mood."

“He said some rumors have been going around about me at the hospital–about how I change bed partners like I change my socks.” 

“You’re kidding.” Katie burst out laughing. “That–do they–" She doubled over laughing. “They do know you live with a woman and a baby, right?” 

“Apparently, you and Jacob are not cramping my style,” Reid replied. “And why is the thought of me getting some hot lovin’ every night so laughable?” 

“Okay, first, it’s not.” Katie tried to calm down, but another giggle escaped. “Second, don’t ever use that phrase again. It sounds all wrong coming out of your mouth.”

“Katie.” Reid warned. She took a deep breath.

“I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“Noah told me that the only reason Luke wanted anything to do with me is because he wanted to sleep with me.” Katie looked startled at that. 

“That doesn’t sound like Luke,” she commented, unsure. Reid let out a choked laugh. 

“I asked him point blank, Katie, and he basically confirmed that Noah was telling the truth.” They sat in silence for a minute. 

“Is that what he said?” she wanted to know. 

“He didn’t say much of anything, but it was written all over his face, Katie.” Reid kept running his fingers over the pillow’s design, allowing the sensation to keep himself in check. He didn’t know what was worse–feeling like this or talking to Katie about feeling like this.

“So basically you walked off without giving him a chance to explain.” 

“He didn’t need to,” Reid said. “I could tell from his expression that Noah was telling the truth. Isn’t that enough?” 

“Ugh, men.” Katie threw her arms up in exasperation.

“What?” Reid wanted to know, startled.

“You just shut down, came home, and got up close and personal with the throw pillow, didn’t you?” Katie stood up, nearly ripping the pillow from his hands before pulling him to his feet. Reid reluctantly stood. “You need to go talk to him about this. If you love-" Reid made a noise at that word. “Yes, Reid, you love him.” 

“Then why do I feel like I’m crawling out of my skin?” he asked. 

“Welcome to the real world, Reid.” She patted him on the arm and grinned. “We’ve been waiting for ya’." Katie handed him his coat and his keys, and Reid took them without thinking. “Go see him. Talk to him.” She continued. “And for goodness sake, Reid, let him explain.” 

With that, she pushed him out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Reid felt like an idiot when he arrived on the front door step of Luke’s mother’s house. He’d called the hospital and verified that Luke had been discharged home with a simple concussion. The knot that had formed in Reid’s stomach earlier loosened at the news–Luke was okay. 

Reid wasn’t even sure he wanted to talk to Luke, but Katie’s urging, his own feelings, and a need to know what Luke had possibly been thinking all combined to drive him here. He took a deep breath and knocked, hoping against hope that Luke would be the one to answer the door–though he figured that was unlikely as Luke had been injured and was probably in bed. 

That realization sank in and Reid debated just leaving–after all, Luke was probably asleep. In fact, he started to turn away, and the door opened behind him. 

A petite brunette girl stood in the door way. 

“Can I help you?” she asked. 

“I’m looking for Luke,” Reid answered, after a long moment. 

“Damn.” He heard her mutter. “The hot ones are always looking for Luke.” 

Reid fought back a smile, sliding a slightly annoyed expression into place. “Is he here?” 

“Depends,” the girl said. “Who’s asking?” 

“Dr. Oliver,” Reid replied, now truly annoyed. 

“Oh,” She grinned. “Dr. Oliver. Yeah, I think he needs to see you.” She stepped back and let him inside. Reid tapped the fingers on his left hand against his thigh as he went in, hoping that Luke’s mother was not around. That would be the last thing he needed. “He’s upstairs.” The girl pointed. “Second door on the left. If he asks, tell him Faith let you in.” 

“I’ll do that,” Reid said, glancing at her and then heading up the stairs. 

*

Luke sighed. He supposed he should be sleeping–after all, he had a concussion, and every time he got up to go to the bathroom (the farthest his mother would let him go), the room spun. He’d tried watching TV, but the flickering light had only aggravated his headache, and the sound made his ears ring. 

He rolled over onto his back slowly, doing his best to keep the nausea to a minimum. His room was dimly lit, though Luke would have turned the light off completely if it wasn’t for the fact that his mother would be in here every two hours to wake him up. He didn’t want her falling over something in the dark. There was a faint knock at his door, and he called out softly. “Come in.” 

He was completely shocked when Reid slowly poked his head in. 

“What are you doing here?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

“I should think it’s fairly obvious,” Reid answered, stepping all the way in and shutting the door. “Faith let me in.” Reid’s left hand was tapping against his thigh as he moved into the room. Luke noted the little motion, almost amused that Reid had a ‘tell’. The good doctor was nervous.

“I didn’t think you wanted anything more to do with me,” Luke replied, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah, well, I have a pushy blond at home who informed me otherwise,” Reid muttered. 

“If you’re only here because Katie told you to-" Reid shook his head. 

“No, I’m not.” Reid took a deep breath. “We need to talk.”

“I agree,” Luke spoke softly. “I don’t think you’re gonna like some of what I have to say.” 

“Enlighten me,” Reid gave him a half smile, moving closer to the bed. He didn’t sit though, and Luke didn’t know what to make of that. 

“You know that I’ve been… alone,” Luke began. “Noah was my first real boyfriend, and that did not end well, obviously.” Reid snorted. 

“That’s putting it nicely,” he said. Luke ignored him, and kept talking. 

“I was lonely,” Luke continued. “I was at the hospital with Noah for his appointment–that was the day we met, actually–and I heard the nurses talking.” He paused. “About you. Well, I didn’t know it was you at the time.” His face turned red. “They called you ‘Dr. Bang’ and went on and on about how you took different guys home every night.” 

“Okay, so your first mistake was listening to anything that comes out of their mouths,” Reid interrupted. “The nurses at Memorial are utterly idiotic and the fact that any of them are employed there is a testament to Bob’s kindness.” 

“You could be a little nicer to them,” Luke told him. 

“I could,” Reid allowed. “But where would be the fun in that?” They were quiet for a moment. 

“I wasn’t a hundred percent sure at first that they were talking about you–but then I saw you pick up some guy at Yo’s, and there was a thing with Casey…” Luke trailed off, his face really red now. 

“Are you serious?” Luke nodded, noting the disbelief in Reid’s tone. “Luke-"

“Wait, just let me finish.” Reid gave him a go ahead gesture. “So I don’t know, I got it in my head that I was tired of feeling alone, and even one night with someone was better than nothing at all.” He sighed. “So I got to know you, and I waited for you to want me.” Luke bit his lip. “But something happened that I didn’t expect.” 

“What’s that?” Reid asked, meeting his gaze. 

“I fell in love with you.” 

*

Reid wasn’t sure he’d heard Luke correctly. “You what?” he asked. 

“I’m in love with you,” Luke repeated. “I am,” he insisted, seeing Reid’s look of shock. “And I know that you probably hate me, and I get it if you don’t want to see me again, and-"

“Take a breath, Luke, before you pop a blood vessel.” Reid cut him off. “There are a few things you need to know too.” 

“Like what?” Luke looked curious.

“Well, first, I don’t know if the nursing staff is doing hallucinogenic drugs, but the gossip they’ve been spreading about me is just that–gossip.” Reid sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t go home with a different guy every night, Luke. It’s not who I am, and Katie would skin me alive.” He gave Luke a teasing grin. “In fact, until you, I haven’t been with anyone since I was in Dallas.” 

“But what about-"

“The guy at Yo’s?” Luke nodded. “He’s a pharmaceutical rep who took my recommendation to check out Yo’s for a relaxing night out–God knows it’s the best this town has to offer. He wanted to discuss his offer a little more, so we went outside and talked for a few minutes, and then I went home. Alone.” Luke was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Casey?” Luke wanted to know.

“Can I just say first, that I would never sleep with Casey Hughes? Isn’t he straight, anyway?” 

“You apparently converted him.” Luke laughed.

“I don’t know what the nurses said about him, but the reason he’s been so weird around me is that I walked in on him _in flagrante delicto_.” Reid continued. “He begged me not to say anything, and it’s none of my business who he’s doing whatever with, so I agreed.” 

“Oh,” Luke uttered. “ _Oh, my God_.” He laughed, and then groaned, holding his head. “No wonder he was acting so weird about my getting to know you. He was probably worried you’d accidentally let it slip or something.” 

Reid stared at Luke for a long moment. “So… you love me?” Reid looked all kinds of awkward and uncomfortable with the question, and Luke’s heart beat sped up a little. 

“Yeah,” Luke murmured. “Does that freak you out?” 

“I feel like it should,” Reid scooted closer to him. “But it doesn’t.” 

“That’s good,” Luke said, shifting onto his side. Reid let out a breath and then slipped an arm around Luke, pulling him forward gently until Luke’s head was cradled against his chest. He leaned back against the headboard, relishing the feel of Luke’s body against his. They lay in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other. 

“What made you so upset today that you fell down the stairs?” Reid asked, his fingers slipped into Luke’s hair, stroking along his scalp, mindful of his head injury. Luke made an appreciative noise before he sighed. 

“Noah,” he finally answered. “Noah told me that he wants me back.”

“He does know that he’s married, right?” Luke gave a quiet chuckle and then groaned. 

“He said that he’s always loved me, that his marriage to Ameera is a fake, that he doesn’t want to lose me,” Luke could feel the tears pricking at his eyes again, but he refused to let them fall. He was done crying over Noah. “I’ve heard it all before, Reid, and I told him I was done waiting around for him then, and I told him it still applied.” Luke shifted slightly so that his head lay directly over Reid’s heart. The beating sound in his ear was soothing. “I just got so angry, so frustrated. How dare he do this when I’ve finally found someone and I have the chance to be happy? I had to get out of there. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, missed a step and fell.” 

“You shouldn’t let him get to you like that,” Reid was still stroking his scalp, and Luke could feel himself growing more relaxed by the minute. 

“No more,” Luke promised. 

“You should sleep,” Reid told him. “I’ll wake you up in two hours, okay?” 

“Mmmm,” Luke made a noise of agreement. They fell silent, and he was very nearly asleep when Reid said his name.

“Luke?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I love you,” Reid whispered in his ear and then paused. “There. I said it.” 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Luke’s voice was quiet.

“Go to sleep.”


	29. Chapter 29

The first thing Reid registered when he woke up the next morning was voices.

“Oh, look how cute they are.”

“Faith!”

“What?” 

“Mom?” Luke interjected. Reid kept still, pretending to be asleep. There was no way he wanted to get in the middle of this discussion. 

“Oh, sweetie, you’re awake.” He heard Lily say.

“Yeah,” Luke murmured. “Oh,” he said, sitting up abruptly. Reid missed the weight of Luke against him. He could get used to sleeping that way every night. “Reid sort of… stayed the night.” Reid wondered if Luke looked as sheepish as he sounded.

“Clearly,” Lily replied, and Reid couldn’t tell anything from her tone. Still, it was high time she let her baby boy grow up. “He seems to care about you very much.” 

“He does,” Luke whispered. Reid was startled. Maybe he’d misread Lily Walsh after all. 

“See, Mom?” Faith interrupted. “Cute.” Luke groaned. 

“Go downstairs, Faith,” Lily ordered. 

“Fine,” Faith hissed, flouncing off. Reid kept his face loose, though he wanted to smile at the teenager yet again. She was spunky. Reid liked that. 

“I’ll have breakfast ready in a bit, if you feel up to coming down,” Lily told him. “Reid too.” He heard the door shut, and then felt Luke’s eyes on him. 

“Did she say breakfast?” Reid asked, opening one eye and making Luke jump in surprise.

“How long have you been awake?” Luke laughed. 

“Somewhere around us being cute,” Reid answered, pulling Luke back down where he was, and kissing his lips gently. 

“I can’t believe you stayed,” Luke said quietly. 

“Someone had to make sure you were okay,” Reid replied, his voice just as quiet. “You’re important to me.” 

“I am?” Luke was surprised to hear this. 

“You know me,” Reid cupped Luke’s face with his hand. “I told you I love you–you know that’s not something that’s easy for me to say.” He stared into Luke’s eyes. “I’m in this Luke, all in. The whole enchilada.” 

Luke laughed. “It always comes back to food with you, doesn’t it?”

“Damn right it does,” Reid agreed, pulling Luke down for another kiss. “How’s your head?”

“A little headache,” Luke answered against his lips. “Not bad.” 

“You should stay in bed and rest all day,” Reid suggested. 

“I like that idea–you should stay here with me.” Luke grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“As thrilling as that idea is,” Reid smirked. “I need to get to the hospital and check on my patients.”

“Will you be checking on Noah?” Reid sighed.

“He is my patient.” 

“I should go and talk to him,” Luke frowned. 

“Personally, I’d like you to stay as far away from him as possible. He doesn’t seem to be able to take no for an answer.” 

“He’s my friend, Reid. Nothing more than that, but I can’t just let it… end like this.” 

“I’d be rolling my eyes right now if I didn’t love you so much.” 

“Well, well, Dr. Oliver,” Luke smiled at him. “I had no idea you were such a sap.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me,” Luke dared, his eyes flashing. So he did. 

*

Reid tried not to feel awkward as he and Luke headed downstairs for breakfast. This love thing was all new to him. He didn’t want to do anything to screw it up. 

“Morning,” Luke greeted his mother and his siblings, who were seated at the table digging into pancakes, grabbing Reid’s hand and pulling him over to them. 

“Good Morning, Luke,” The younger two kids both replied. Faith was busy pushing her food around on her plate and seemingly ignoring everyone. 

“Who’s your friend?” The younger girl asked Luke.

“This is Dr. Oliver, he works at the hospital,” Luke answered. “Reid, this is my mother, Lily Walsh, and my brother and sisters–Faith, Natalie and Ethan.” 

Reid chose the chair next to Ethan and sat down, leaving Luke to sit between him and Lily. Reid would take a kid over a parent any day. 

“Dr. Oliver?” Ethan asked, leaning close to Reid. Reid had to steel himself from shifting backward in the chair to avoid the kid’s sticky hands. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you Luke’s boyfriend?” Reid choked on the bite of pancake he’d just taken, his eyes wide. God, did Luke’s mother not teach her kids how to be polite? Who just asked that kind of thing out right?

“Yeah, are you?” Natalie chimed in. Reid shot Luke a panicked look, and Luke chuckled. 

“Yes, he is,” Luke finally jumped in and saved him, his head cocked and his expression challenging Reid to deny it. Reid let out a long breath, and nearly jumped when he felt Luke’s foot brush his ankle under the table. Holy Hell. 

Actually that’s exactly what it was–Reid was in Hell. Trapped at the breakfast table with his ‘maybe’ boyfriend, along with said boyfriend’s family–and said boyfriend was playing footsie under the table like nothing was going on. 

It was a good thing that these were the best pancakes he’d ever eaten.

*

“I hope my family didn’t overwhelm you too much.” Luke bit his lip as they stepped out onto the front porch. “I know they can be a bit… hard to take.” 

“Nah, it was fine,” Reid said. Luke laughed.

“You looked like you were going to bolt at least three times,” Luke contradicted him. Reid felt a smiled forming, though he tried to fight it off. 

“I stayed, didn’t i?” he asked, taking Luke’s hand and tugging him closer.

“You did,” Luke agreed, slipping his arms around Reid’s neck. Reid put his arms around Luke’s waist and held him tightly. “Thank you.” Luke kissed him, hard and deep, their tongues swirling together. Reid forgot that they were on their way to the hospital, let alone that they were still standing on Luke’s mother’s front porch. Nothing else existed except for Luke right then. 

“Mama, they’re kissing!” someone shrieked from inside the house, and Luke broke the kiss, laughing. 

“We should go before this turns decidedly less PG,” Luke suggested. 

“It was your fault,” Reid teased. 

*

“So, do you want to meet back here after rounds?” Reid asked as they paused at the nurse’s station. 

“Sure,” Luke agreed. 

“How’s your head?” 

“It’s fine, doctor,” Luke replied, giving him a playful glare. “I’m going to go visit Noah and I’ll come find you when you’re done.” 

“Sounds good,” Reid said, though he looked worried. 

“What?” Luke asked, seeing his expression. 

“What will you say to him?” 

“I’m going to tell him that I love you,” Luke answered, staring in Reid’s eyes. “And that you love me, and we’re together.” 

“Good answer.” Reid smiled, and Luke smiled back. “He’ll fight for you.” 

“He’ll lose,” Luke promised. “I don’t feel that way about him anymore. I just hope that Ameera isn’t around, otherwise I won’t get to speak with him.” 

“You know their marriage isn’t real,” Reid pointed out. “I’m sure she knows how he feels.” 

“Maybe she does,” Luke bit his lip. “But she still slept with him, and she’s having his baby. She and the baby don’t deserve to have their lives stolen from them like that.” He sighed. “I know all too well what that’s like.” 

“You’re not her keeper,” Reid reminded him. “She should know what kind of man she’s married to.” 

“You’re being awfully insistent about this.” Luke studied Reid. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Reid replied. 

“No,” Luke said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is.” He glared at Reid. “I refuse to start this relationship out with anymore lies between us.” 

“The person that you need to talk about this with is Ameera,” Reid said, giving Luke a look. “Or maybe Casey.”

“What do you mean by that?” Luke wanted to know, picking up the nuance in Reid’s tone. Reid gave him a kiss and then started to walk away.

“You’re a smart guy, Luke,” he replied. “You’ll figure it out.”


	30. Chapter 30

Luke opened the door to Noah’s room quietly, hoping that Noah was alone. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Noah was in the room by himself. Reid’s implication had sunk in after a moment, but Luke couldn’t quite believe it. Luke was torn –he wanted to be there for Noah because hearing something like that would be hard. Luke wasn’t even sure if Ameera’s baby was Noah’s or Casey’s, and wondered if Ameera herself knew. 

On the other hand, Luke was furious with Noah, and what he’d tried to do to him and Reid, playing them against each other. 

It was probably not the best mindset for this conversation, but Luke knew it had to happen today. He couldn’t put it off any longer – he was tired of being dependent on Noah for his happiness. He slipped inside, taking a deep breath. Noah’s eyes were closed, and Luke debated whether he should come back. 

“Luke,” Noah breathed out quietly, and Luke saw that his eyes were open now, a smile on his face.

“I didn’t meant to wake you.” 

“It’s fine,” Noah said. “I was dreaming of you anyway.”

“Noah-" Luke began, already uncomfortable. 

“Oh, my God, Luke, what happened?” Noah interrupted his voice full of concern as he caught site of the bandage on Luke’s head. 

“I fell and hit my head yesterday,” Luke replied.

“Are you okay?” Noah asked. 

“I’m fine, Noah,” Luke told him. “Reid checked me out; I had some tests and passed with flying colors.” 

“Reid,” Noah sneered. “He’s a good doctor, but-"

“He’s actually why I’m here,” Luke cut Noah off this time. “You need to know some things.”

“I knew it,” Noah murmured, reaching out and taking Luke’s hand. “I knew you’d come around.” 

“Noah, no.” Luke pulled his hand away. “I’m here to tell you that you and I are through. That we’ve been through.” Luke paused. “I’m in love with Reid.” 

“Luke, please,” Noah took his hand again, and Luke let him. “I need you.” 

“I will always be your friend, Noah,” Luke promised. “But it can’t be anything more than that,” he said. “I just can’t do it.”

“I love you–doesn’t that count for something?” Noah replied, angry. “Did your precious Reid tell you how he feels about you? Or is he too busy with his latest conquest?” 

Luke clearly did the opposite of what Noah expected, if the look on his face was anything to go by-Luke started laughing. 

“I don’t owe you an explanation–I really don’t, but I’m going to give you one so that you’ll understand and won’t bring this up anymore.” Luke took a breath. “Reid isn’t sleeping with anyone else. The nurses here at Memorial greatly exaggerate.” He shrugged. “Looking back, I’m not sure how I ever thought it was true.” 

“But-" Noah started to say. 

“Reid told me he loves me, not that it’s any of your business.” Luke refused to let him speak. “I’m sorry if this hurts you, but you hurt me too.” 

“You said you understood about Ameera,” Noah was shouting now. 

“I did. I do.” Luke told him. “Doesn’t make it hurt any less.” 

“You know what, Luke?” Noah snapped. “You want Reid? Fine. You got him; now get the hell out.”

“Noah,” Luke protested. 

“I think we’re done here.” 

“When you’re ready to be friends again, let me know.” Luke turned to go. 

“When Reid breaks your heart, don’t come crying to me.” Luke froze at those words, sighed, and let himself out. 

At least it was done now. 

He saw Ameera in the hallway, tear streaks on her cheeks. 

_Oh, hell._

“Ameera?” He approached her. She was hugging her stomach, and looked flustered when Luke said her name. 

“Luke,” Ameera replied, sounding embarrassed. She wiped her cheeks briskly, and gave him a wavering smile. 

“How much of that did you hear?” Luke asked her quietly. Ameera shook a little. 

“Almost all of it,” she finally managed to say.

"I’m so sorry you had to hear that,” Luke touched her arm. “He does care about you, I know he does.” 

“But he loves you,” Ameera’s voice was hoarse. Luke sighed. 

“Take care of him for me,” Luke murmured. She nodded, wiping her eyes again. He started to walk away, but then paused, and turned around. “One more thing?” 

“What?” she asked. 

“Tell him about Casey,” Luke answered. “Noah deserves to know whether or not that baby is really his.” 

“How did you-I can’t tell him,” Ameera gasped out. “He’ll leave me.” 

“Maybe so,” Luke agreed. “But he needs to know.”

“I thought you of all people would understand!” she exclaimed, her voice trembling. “You know how alone I’ve been, because you’ve been the same way.” 

“But I’m not married and passing my baby off as someone else’s.” Luke reminded her. “What did you tell Casey?”

“I told him the baby was Noah’s,” Ameera finally said. “What else could I say?” 

Luke glanced at his watch. “Reid’s probably waiting for me.” he said. “Tell him, Ameera, or I will.” 

He walked away, feeling truly free for the first time in a very long time.


	31. Chapter 31

“Hello? Are you sure?”

“What?” Luke mouthed at Casey from across their table at Metro. He’d been staring at Reid, who was dancing with Katie, until Casey’s phone had rung. 

“I’ll be right there,” Casey promised, snapping the phone shut. “That was Allison–Noah just brought Ameera’s to the ER. She’s in labor.” He grabbed Maddie’s hand. Luke smiled–Casey and Maddie had just reconciled recently, when the news that Ameera’s baby could be his came out. That news had changed Casey in a lot of ways, and he’d really grown up a lot. Maddie had noticed right along with Luke, and their friendship had turned back into love. 

Noah had agreed to remain married to Ameera after the news had come out, despite her infidelity. Luke wasn’t sure why, but suspected was more about the baby than Ameera herself. He and Noah were still on rocky ground–Noah was angry at him for Reid, but Luke wanted to be there for him through Ameera’s pregnancy.

“Go, we’ll be right behind you,” Luke told them. He flagged Reid down, their impromptu double date now broken up. “Ameera’s in labor,” Luke said when Reid and Katie were close enough. 

“You sure you wanna go get in the middle of that?” Reid asked. 

“You know I promised both of them I’d be there.” And Luke had made that promise to both Noah and Casey. Noah and Casey’s relationship was definitely strained because of the baby, but the pair had agreed to keep it civil for Ameera’s sake. She had developed complications in her pregnancy, the least of which required bed rest and no stress. 

That’s how the secret had come out, actually, and Ameera had been unable to deny the truth any longer. 

“If we’re going to go, let’s go,” Reid replied. “I’ll amuse myself by checking on my patients, and you can play referee.”

Luke snorted, and they said their goodbyes to Katie. 

*

Reid saw Bob and Kim, plus a gaggle of nurses in the waiting room. He shook his head. Sometimes the staff of Memorial was completely ridiculous. The nurses seemed desperate to be the first ones to know the gossip–was the baby a Hughes or a Mayer? 

They made small talk with Bob and Kim before Reid excused himself to check on a patient. He finished up, and then headed to the staff lounge to catch on paper work. That was where Luke found him two hours later. 

“It’s a girl!” Luke exclaimed right after he opened the door. 

“Everyone’s okay?” Reid asked. 

“Perfect.” Luke smiled. He sat down in the chair next to Reid. “They’re running the DNA test as we speak.” Reid nodded, and then pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, setting it on the table in front of Luke. 

“What’s this?” Luke asked, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I was going to give it to you at dinner…” Reid trailed off. “Open it.” Luke’s fingers actually shook as he opened the box, and Reid knew all kinds of ideas were probably running through Luke’s head. He watched as Luke pulled out a silver key, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. 

“A key?” Luke asked, holding it up.

“Yes,” Reid answered, his tone playful. “A house key, specifically.” 

“Are–you want me to move in with you?” Luke stared at him with raised eyebrows.

“If you want to,” Reid said, closing the chart he’d been working on and setting it aside.

“Of course I do,” Luke murmured. “But are you sure you’re ready for that?” He looked uncertainly at Reid. “I mean, after everything I told you about my past and…” Luke trailed off, his left hand dropping down to brush the area where his transplant scar was.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want this, Luke,” Reid insisted. 

“In that case, I accept,” Luke told him, planting a hard kiss on Reid’s lips. Reid pulled Luke to him, their mouths devouring each other. He lifted Luke onto the table in front of them, Luke gasping against his lips in surprise.

“What if someone comes in here?” he panted. Reid smirked.

“I guess they’ll finally have something to talk about,” he answered, kissing Luke again.


End file.
